Hasta que despierte
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: La oscuridad no lo ayudaba a distinguir el rostro de aquella persona, sin embargo cuando aquel aparato volvió a emitir aquel sonido, una tenue luz parpadeo y fue cuando pudo verlo: Nunca olvidaría ese rostro, lo veía todas las noches… [Situado después de Omega] [SomaxSonia]
1. La parte faltante

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos están reservado por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.**

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA QUE DESPIERTE<strong>

**Capitulo 1:** La parte faltante.

Edén y Koga se alejaban de Palestra con paso firme. Los dos caballeros de bronce habían elegido el rumbo que tomaría sus vidas, lejos de aquel lugar.

Haruto, Ryuho, Yuna y Soma observaban la partida de sus dos amigos, expectantes de su propio destino.

— Ellos ya eligieron… así que ¿Qué es lo que harán? —preguntó Haruto rompiendo el silencio del grupo.

— Yo regresaré con mis padres, quiero estar con ellos una temporada —dijo el dragón—. ¿Y tú, Haruto?

— Haré lo mismo que Koga y Edén, pero por mi propia cuenta —contestó el lobo.

— Yo me quedaré en Palestra, este lugar necesita reconstruirse —anunció Soma, viendo caminar a su amigo Pegaso a lo lejos.

— Yo también voy a quedarme —coincidió Yuna. La rubia quería ayudar a levantar su antigua escuela, además, esperaría a Koga hasta su regreso. No se había dado la oportunidad de que hablara con él sobre algo importante que quería decirle, asi que se prometió que en cuanto el pegaso estuviera de vuelta, se lo diría.

— ¿Están seguros, chicos? —Ryuho miró a sus amigos—, serían bienvenidos en mi casa, a mis padres les encantaría verlos —ofreció.

— Te agradezco la invitación, pero estoy segura que tú y tus padres tienen muchas cosas que platicar y no me gustaría arrebatarles ese tiempo —agradeció la chica.

—Coincido con Yuna —dijo el León—. Tienes que disfrutar a tus padres ahora que todo regresó a la normalidad —al decir aquello, un hueco se le formó en el estómago al bronceado. Él no tenía a donde ir; regresar a México y deprimirse por la muerte de su padre no era una opción y no tenía más familia, por lo que quedarse resultaba el único camino. Al chico le hubiera gustado haber acompañado a su gran amigo el pegaso en nuevas aventuras, pero estaba convencido de que ese no era su destino. De pronto, Soma vio como el paso de sus amigos se interrumpió—. Se detuvieron... —balbuceó, llamándo la tanecion de sua demás amigos.

* * *

><p>Edén detuvo el paso.<p>

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Koga deteniendo el paso y volteando a ver a su amigo.

— Se me olvidó decirle algo a Soma… —se preocupó el chico.

— Estará bien, no te preocupes —le aseguró.

Edén dudó un momento.

— Es que es algo importante, se trata de…

— Deja que lo descubra él mismo —le dijo el de cabello vino, guiñándole un ojo. Koga se dio la vuelta y miró a sus amigos—. ¡SOMA! —gritó el pegaso—. ¡CUIDA MUCHO A YUNA! —Soma abrió los ojos como platos, Yuna se sonrojó y Ryuho se echó a reir. El de cabello vino se volvió nuevamente a Edén y le ofreció una sonrisa—: Te aseguro que lo sabrá tarde o temprano, es hora de irnos.

— Si —asintió el hijo de Marte y los dos amigos se echaron a correr.

* * *

><p>Soma había pasado parte del día vagando entre lo que quedaba de Palestra; la escuela que alguna vez lo había albergado estaba reducida a escombros por los estragos de la batalla. El chico caminaba sin rumbo fijo, y a decir verdad ya no existía un lugar exacto para ir, todo estaba irreconocible.<p>

Soma suspiró, melancólico. El caballero de león menor, sentía que el camino había sido muy largo para poder llegar a ese momento, para llegar a la paz ansiada. En esa travesía él y sus amigos habían descubierto mucho, aprendido, luchado… crecido. El moreno reconocía su cambio interior por todo lo que vivió y sin embargo en esos momentos, a pesar de que todo estaba mejor, de que había estabilidad y habían obtenido la victoria, el corazón de Soma no se sentía feliz. Había algo que faltaba, algo que no aparecía y que tal vez nunca encontraría. Todo ese tiempo el muchacho lo había estado reprimiendo, no se atrevía siquiera a pensar en aquel sentimiento, pero en su interior sabía con certeza de qué se trataba.

— Ella… ella que me hizo despertar mi séptimo sentido… —tenia grabada el rostro de Sonia, el momento agonizante que no quería recrear pero que lo atormentaba cada noche. A pesar de que se prometió seguir adelante por esa chica y no mirar hacia a tras, a pesar de que se prometió que la muerte se Sonia no sería en vano, el sentimiento de vacío lo habia terminado por carcomer.

Sin darse cuenta, sus propios pasos lo llevaron hasta un lugar de la escuela en donde parecían haber estado las aulas de clase. Ahí se topó con Seiya, Saori y Yuna que recojian escombros y los apilaban en montones. También se encontraban varios estudiantes sobrevivientes y algunos dorados.

— ¡Hey! ¡Soma! —le gritó Seiya y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Así lo hizo el joven—. Es bueno verte, chico —el dorado le dio una plamadita en la cabeza—. Así que te quedas con nosotros ¿no es cierto?

— Claro, no tengo a dónde más ir —Saori que miraba con detenimiento al joven notó la tristeza en sus ojos. Soma se dio centa que la diosa lo observaba así que agregó rápidamente—: Además esta escuela me necesita, estoy pensando seriamente en impartir clases —bromeó ensanchando una sonrisa.

Seiya soltó una gran carcajada — ¿Haz escuchado eso Geki? —gritó Seiya, para que el maestro de Palestra que estaba a distancia considerable, lo escuchara—. Parece que alguien quiere tu puesto.

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír.

— Danos una mano, Soma, haz méritos para volverte profesor —le dijo Yuna a su amigo con diversión.

— Definitivamente ustedes se morirían sin mi —dijo Soma con falsa modestia.

Todos pasaron el día apilando escombros y limpiando la zona hasta que la noche había caido y llegó la hora de cenar. Como eran bastantes los voluntarios, habían avanzado de forma considerable, por lo que programaron para el día siguiente comenzar a contruir las aulas y los recintos.

Listos para la cena, Yuna y Soma se sentaron juntos en una mesa del comedor provisional que tenian en Palestra y decidieron devorar su tan merecidos alimentos.

— Parece que me sigues a todos lados Soma, te lo estas tomando muy enserio ¿verdad? —preguntó la rubia, enarcando las cejas.

— Fue algo que Koga me pidió —contestó sin mucho interés el chico, picando su comida con el tenedor.

— No es como que te lo haya pedido, sólo lo gritó antes de irse, fue algo que se le ocurrió de ultima hora —la chica suspiró.

— Si te confesaras no tendría este tipo de encomiendas —soltó Soma. Yuna se puso completamente roja.

— ¡P-Pero quién te dijo que a mi me…! —nisiquiera habia terminado la frase cuando Soma le lanzó una mirada de aburrimiento.

— Lo sé, Yuna. No soy tonto, me di cuenta hace mucho.

La chica admitió su derrota, sabía que podía confiar en Soma para ese tipo de cosas — ¿Crees que Koga lo haya notado? —Yuna entró en pánico por un momento, tratando de imaginar lo que pensaría Koga acerca de que ella lo amaba en secreto.

— Creo firmemente que es un cobarde —sentenció el león.

Yuna guardó silencio por un momento y observó a su amigo. Había algo que notó en el transcurso del día y creía que era el momento perfecto para atacar:

— ¿Porqué no mejor me dices que es lo que te sucede a ti?

— ¿A mi? ¿Qué va a pasarme a mi? —contestó un poco a la defensiva.

— Vamos, así como tu te das cuenta de que me gusta Koga, yo sé que tienes algo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi —le ofreció el águila.

— Sólo creo que tú y Koga son unos tontos… —comenzó ante la mirada incrédula de la chica—, no pongas esa cara, no lo tomes a mal… es sólo que, Yuna, deberías decírle a Koga, él es tan tonto que no dará el primer paso pero una vez que tu lo hagas podrán disfrutar el tiempo juntos. No tenemos manera de saber qué sucedera en el futuro, si las guerras resurgirán, si estaremos bien… es mejor que aprovechen su tiempo y es mejor que cuando Koga regrese, le digas lo que sientes —concluyó el chico con aire cansado.

— Soma… —a la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Todo esto es por… por So…

— He terminado —anunció con estruendo su amigo y se puso de pie—. Te veré mañana, trata de descansar, nos espera una larga jornada.

Yuna lo siguió con la mirada y se mordió el labio. Sabía que había dado en el clavo y en una nota muy sensible para el chico, por lo que lo dejó ir sin decir mas. Esperaba tener tiempo para poder hablar bien con el una vez que se calmara.

* * *

><p>Soma decidió dar un paseo por Palestra antes de irse a dormir. A decir verdad, estaba cansado por el trabajo de todo el día, pero sentía que si se iba a la cama no pegaría para nada el ojo, sobretodo con lo ultimo que Yuna le habia dicho. El chico se reprochó un poco; no era que no confiara en su amiga, sino que ese asunto aún le era dificil de tocar.<p>

Siguió caminando, tratando de mitigar sus pensamientos. El aire estaba un poco fresco, lo que le provocó escalofríos, sin embargo al alzar la vista la hermosa luna le dio una razón mas para seguir su paseo nocturno.

— Hace un poco de frío —la voz de Saori lo sobresaltó.

— A-Athena, no noté su presencia.

— Sólo dime Saori —le pidió la de cabello morado.

— Señorita Saori, es algo tarde para que usted esté aquí —Soma trató de iniciar una conversación con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Yo pensaba lo mismo acerca de ti —ambos rieron ante lo último—. ¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta? —el chicó asintió y la siguió—. ¿Cómo te has sentido aquí, Soma? ¿Crees que tu elección de quedarte a ayudarnos ha sido la correcta? Tus otros amigos han tomado rumbos diferentes —lo cuestionó Saori.

— Creo que, no tengo a ningún otro lado a dónde ir, no pertenezco a ningun lugar… —bajó la vista.

— ¿Y crees que aquí si perteneces?

— Me siento bien en este lugar, hay personas a las que conozco…

— Noto un poco de tristeza en tus ojos —dijo la diosa, deteniendo su andar y mirándolo a los ojos.

— Ha sido un camino largo de recorrer y sé que aun falta, pero, he perdido varias cosas valiosas.

Saori sonrió — Koga me ha contado un poco acerca de ustedes como para darme una idea de las cosas que les atormentan. Soma, todos perdemos cosas valiosas, personas valiosas, piezas que nos faltan y que nadie reemplazará y que también en cierta forma nadie podrá curarnos la herida, salvo nosotros mismos —el corazón de Soma se aceleró ¿qué tanto le había contado Koga sobre él a la señorita Saori? Ya se vería las caras con el pegaso—. No te sientas sólo, no te cierres. Haz decidido quedarte, así que espero que eso te haga feliz.

Soma guardó silencio. No supo que decir, porque las palabras de la Diosa encajaban perfectamente.

— Y-Yo…

El semblante de Saori se tornó serio y dijo:

— Soma ¿podría pedirte un favor…?

* * *

><p>Soma se encontraba sentado afuera de la enfermería de Palestra. Exactamente no sabía que hacía en aquel lugar, sin embargo Saori le había encomendado hacer guardia ahí hasta el día siguiente en la mañana. La diosa le habia dicho que debido a que todos los voluntarios se encontraban ayudando en otras áreas, la enfermería estaba siendo descuidada y los chicos heridos que se encontraban en tratamiento se negaban a permanecer ahí y escapaban para seguir ayudando.<p>

— Tengo un poco de sueño, y aquí a fuera ya hace frío —bostezó el de cabello naranja. No creía que entrar a la enfermería y ocupar una de las camas fuera mala idea. Después de todo, si alguien se levantaba de su lugar e intentaba salir huyendo él lo escucharía. Soma optó por obedecir su idea y abrió la puerta de aquella habitación: todo estaba en silenció y rodeado de penumbras. A lo lejos, distinguía las sombras de algunos compañeros que descansaban en sus camas. El león se abrió paso por el pasillo flaqueado de camas ocupadas tratando de encontrar una en la que pudiera descansar. Caminaba despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. De pronto, al final del pasillo distinguió una cama vacía y el alivió llegó a él. Sin embargo al llegar hasta ahí el pitido de un aparato a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó; no lograba ver la cama que tenía enfrente pero al acercarse un poco, pudo ver que era la única que estaba rodeada por una cortina, separando evidentemente a la persona que yacía ahí, del resto de los heridos y enfermos. Soma sintió mucha curiosidad por saber quién era el que se encontraba ahí y el porqué de su distinción con los demás. Armándose de valor e impulsado por el cosquilleo en su pecho, el caballero de bronce echó un vistazo hacia la puerta para comprobar que todos estuvieran en sus lugares. Ninguno de los pacientes de la enfermería se había movido, por lo que el chico prosiguió convencido de que sólo echaría un vistazo y después iría a dormir. Los dedos del muchacho tocaron la cortina y la apartaron lentamente. La oscuridad no lo ayudaba a distinguir el rostro de aquella persona, sin embargo cuando aquel aparato volvió a emitir aquel sonido, una tenue luz parpadeo y fue cuando pudo verlo: Nunca olvidaría ese rostro, lo veía todas las noches… con el cuerpo repleto de cables, la santa de escorpión yacía profundamente dormida en aquella cama de la enfermería.

* * *

><p>Tenía esto en mente hace mucho pero nada más no fluía la idea, hasta hoy :3<p>

Espero que les guste, ya veremos como va esta onda xD

Gracias por leer!

**Princesa Saiyajin.**


	2. Ella está dormida

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos están reservado por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.**

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA QUE DESPIERTE<strong>

**Capitulo 2:** Ella está dormida.

Soma permanecía de pie al lado de la cama en donde se encontraba Sonia; el caballero de bronce la miraba, totalmente en shock. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir o qué sentir. Todo ese tiempo la habia creído muerta, todo ese tiempo se habia esforzado en superar el dolor que supuso la partida de aquella chica. Por mucho tiempo tuvo que cargar el peso de sus sentimientos en sus hombros… y en ese momento, por quien sabe qué capricho de la vida, la tenía frente a él como si de un fantasma se tratase.

— S-So… —a Soma se le quebró la voz, así que decidió callar. Como si quisiera comprobar que la chica era real, se acercó más al rostro de Sonia; observó sus pestañas, sus cejas definidas, sus ojos dormidos y su boca. Tenía ganas de tocar sus mejillas pero sintió miedo de despertarla así que el león optó por contemplarla en silencio, tratando al mismo tiempo de aplacar a su corazón, que reventaba en confusión. El chico decidió tomar asiento en la silla dispuesta junto a los aparatos a los que Sonia estaba conectada y se quedó ahí viendo a la jovencita. Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de su agitada respiración, denotando el estado en el que se encontraba. Esporádicamente el pitido de la máquina se repitió y la luz parpadeó nuevamente, iluminando en breves segundos el rostro impasible de la chica.

Con respiraciones profundas, el bronceado trató de apaciguarse. Sabía que debía pensar con claridad así que apoyó la frente en la cama y apretó los ojos tratando de ordenar su mente, sin embargo no logró ningún avance e inevitablemente el sueño le ganó.

* * *

><p>— Soma, despierta… Soma… —el león se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien lo movia suavemente del hombro.<p>

— ¿S-Sonia? —susurró por inercia, pero en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que la santa aún dormía y quien lo había despertado era Saori. Se había quedado dormido, ya era de día.

— Soy yo, siento haberte despertado. Necesito decirte unas cuantas cosas… —le explicó Saori. De inmediato Soma volteó a ver a Sonia, no sabía porqué pero una sensación extraña lo acababa de invadir.

— ¿Qué sucede? —interrogó el chico. A juzgar por el semblante de Saori algo no andaba muy bien.

— Soma, Sonia ha estado aquí desde hace tiempo —comenzó la Diosa.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? —si la santa de escorpión había estado ahí todo ese tiempo ¿por qué nadie tuvo la delicadeza de avisarle? Le habrían hecho la vida un poco más facil.

— Lamento haberlo hecho de esta forma, la verdad es que nadie excepto Edén, sabía que Sonia se encontraba aquí —se disculpó de corazón la de cabello violeta—. Todos ustedes habían estado luchando valientemente y la verdad es que yo también me enteré hace poco.

— ¿Acaso no sale de aquí? ¿Por qué no la habia visto antes? —no era como si se la hubiera pasado por Palestra todo el año entero, sin embargo estaba convencido que esos dias en los que todo había vuelto a la normalidad la pudo haber visto entre los voluntarios.

Saori se acercó al chico y depositó su palma en el hombro de Soma, intentando transmitirle apoyo anticipado por lo que estaba a punto de revelarle:

— Soma… ella se encuentra en coma —dijo con pesar. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par. Saori pudo notar enseguida el pánico del muchacho.

— No… eso no puede ser… —el moreno miró a Sonia con preocupacion e instintivamente tomó su mano—. Sonia… tu no puedes… ¡Tienes que despertar! —le habló negándose a creerlo, exigiendole que abriera los ojos de una buena vez.

— Ha estado así desde el día en que intentaste ayudarla, desde entonces no ha despertado.

Entonces, la colisión en la mente del chico, estalló:

— Y-Yo la vi morir, yo estuve ahí… por eso todo este tiempo… —los reproches internos del león comenzaron, aquello suponía un gran golpe para él que estaba seguro de haberla visto morir—, s-si yo hubiera sabido que ella había sobrevivido… ella no se encontraría en este estado ¡es mi culpa! —los ojos avellana del muchacho se llenaron de lágrimas cargadas de rabia e impotencia. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con violencia y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, totalmente en trance.

— Escuchame Soma —Saori se hincó para ponerse a la altura del caballero y tratar de ayudarlo—, no es tu culpa. Los doctores dicen que los signos vitales de Sonia descendieron, y fue por eso que creíste que había muerto. Sin embargo, Edén la encontró, percibió un latido muy débil y la trajo aquí. Las enfermeras pudieron estabilizarla pero entró en coma.

— ¿Y qué más han dicho los médicos? ¿Han habido algunos avances? —preguntó aun temblando.

— Los doctores dicen que debemos esperar. No se sabe con exactitud cuando vaya a despertar, pueden ser dias o incluso… —Saori calló; Soma cerró los ojos. No necesitaba escuchar toda la explicación para saber podía permanecer así para siempre—. Las enfermeras se han encargado personalmente de ella, pero no voy a mentirte, no ha habido signos de mejoría, pero tampoco ha empeorado, por ahora se encuentra estable.

Soma apretó la mano de la joven y guardó silencio mientras la contemplaba.

Saori fue consiente de la batalla de emociones que se libraba en el corazón del caballero, por lo que decidió guardar silencio hasta que él fue capaz de hablar nuevamente. Esta vez la voz de soma fue más decidida:

— Voy a cuidar de ella así que no me será posible ayudarles todo el tiempo —dijo refiriéndose a la nueva Palestra que estaban construyendo todos—. ¿Puedo hacerlo? —volteó a ver a Saori y ésta esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver la determinación de su caballero.

— Por supuesto que puedes. Sonia te necesita.

* * *

><p>Después de aquella conversaicón, Diosa y caballero permanecieron en silencio un largo tiempo hasta que Saori le anunció al León que debía retirarse para seguir ayudando a los voluntarios.<p>

Soma permanecía callado, con su reproche interno dandole vueltas, hasta que una enfermera llegó.

—Buenos días —lo saludó un poco extrañada de ver a alguien ahí.

— B-Buenos días —contestó el caballero.

— Ya veo que hoy tienes vistas Sonia —la enfermera se dirigia a la chica como si esta fuera capaz de contestarle—. ¿Eres su novio?

Las mejillas del chico se enrojecieron

— S-Soy un compañero suyo —hubiera preferido decir que era su amigo, sin embargo la extraña relación que habia mantenido con ella hasta entonces no encajaba en la descripción de amistad.

— Me alegra que estés aquí, Sonia no ha tenido ninguna visita desde que ingresó.

— ¿Su hermano no ha venido a verla? —preguntó extrañado.

— No que yo sepa —contestó la enfermera que se movía de un lugar a otro, leyendo una carpeta y anotando unas cuantas cosas en una libreta—, así que espero que tú si vengas a verla, seguramente ella se alegrará de tenerte por aquí.

— Eso suena como si ella supiera que la visito… —dijo, irónico.

— Oh, es que ella lo sabe —la enfermera dejó sus papeles y le dedicó una mirada extraña a Soma, acompañada de una ceja arqueada—. Creo fervientemente que ella puede escucharnos.

— ¿D-De verdad…? —Soma deseó con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

— Sus signos vitales están bien, ella permanece estable —indicó, cambiándole el suero, que ya se había terminado, por uno nuevo—. Le estoy administrando sus alimentos, mas tarde volveré para proporcionarle su medicina. Por favor, si necesitas algo o hay alguna reacción de cualquier tipo, notifícamelo, estaré pendiente.

— Lo haré —prometió Soma. La enfermera ya se habia dado media vuelta, cuando él la detuvo—. Disculpe —dijo tímido—, dígame por favor ¿Cree que ella despierte? —él necesitaba aferrarse algo, por más mínimo que fuera.

La enfermera esbozó una tierna sonrisa. No necesitaba preguntar para darse cuenta que aquel chico tenía sentimientos por Sonia, se le notaban a leguas.

— Cuando ella esté lista, lo hará, créeme —y sin más se retiró.

Aquella respuesta le produjo un hueco en el pecho. Deseaba que esa enfermera tuviera razón y que eso sucediera muy pronto. Nuevamente se encontró en solitario, admirando a la chica. Fue hasta entonces que, la realidad comenzó a hacer peso en él.

— Sonia… —pronunció mientras atrapaba la mano de la chica entre las suyas—. Todo este tiempo yo… creí que estabas muerta… —la voz del chico se quebró y las lágrimas se entregaron al fin al cúmulo de sentimientos que se le habían formado en el pecho—. Perdóname… perdóname por favor, sé que te dejé sola en ese lugar a pesar de que me pediste que me quedara, de que dijiste que te daba miedo —rogó el chico, depositando una mano temblorosa en la mejilla de Sonia, masajeándolo con el pulgar. Sin querer los recuerdos de esa vez llegaron a su mente, la voz de Sonia, suave y débil resonaban en su mente—. ¡Perdóname! ¡Te prometo que no volveré a dejarte sola!—no pudo más y perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Soma se puso de pie y como pudo abrazó el cuerpo dormido de la jovencita; la apretó a su pecho lo más fuerte que pudo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella se recuperara—. Por favor, despierta, vuelve Sonia… vuelve… —pidió, ahogando el llanto—. Necesito… necesito decirte algo, necesito que me escuches… de verdad lo necesito.

* * *

><p>— Hey, ¿se puede? —la voz de Yuna sobresaltó al moreno. La chica asomaba la cabeza entre las cortinas esperando el permiso para entrar.<p>

— Claro que si Yuna, adelante —le concedió una tímida sonrisa a su amiga. La rubia se acercó y contempló a la chica que yacía en la cama. No podía ocultar su sorpresa, aquello parecía un milagro.

— Saori me dijo que estabas aquí y ya que no fuiste al comedor te traje algo de almorzar —le alargó una bolsa de papel que contenía su desayuno.

— Te lo agradezco. La verdad es que muero de hambre pero no he podido despegarme de aquí —y tampoco quería hacerlo, no quería moverse para nada.

— Si, lo entiendo… —Yuna reparó en los ojos hinchados de su amigo, evidentemente había estado llorando y estaba segura que las lágrimas habian sido de reproche—. ¿Cómo está ella?

— Estable, todo funciona bien con ella, salvo que está, bueno pues en coma —explicó con voz cansada.

— ¿Y tú, Soma? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

— Parece una locura… —acertó a decir con la mirada ausente—. En lo único que he pensado desde la mañana es que fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta que ella seguía con vida.

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo… —La chica podía jactarse de que conocía muy bien a su amigo, ya que sabía a la perfección cual sería su reacción ante los acontecimientos.

— ¿No te das cuenta? Si hubiera checado sus signos vitales seguramente ella no se encontraría aquí y de esta forma… soy un idiota —dijo con rabia. Yuna ya se había preparado para escuchar ese tipo de respuestas por lo que estaba lista para contraatacar:

— Soma, date cuenta de que no puedes remediar nada de lo que pasó. Sonia está aquí, está viva y en cuanto despierte…

— No es seguro que despierte, los medicos dicen que puede permanecer así para siempre —la interrumpió. El chico había pasado de la tristeza del principio, a la rabia y el reproche, seguido por el pesimismo como último.

— Me niego a creer que estés diciendo eso, ¿te estas resignando? ¿así nada más? —le reprochó el águila, comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de Soma—. ¡La persona por la cual despertaste tu séptimo sentido, a la que creiste muerta, está viva! ¿Te estás conformando con lo que los médicos dicen? ¿De cuando acá hemos sido personas normales? Sabes que las heridas en nosostros no se curan igual que en los demás.

— No se trata de heridas ¡Está en coma! —comenzó a exasperarse el de cabello naraja—. No lo comprendes —murmuró con pesar, ignorando el discurso de la santa.

— ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Estas palabras no pueden venir del mismo Soma que ayer me dijo que me confesara! ¡Que me dijo que aprovechara el tiempo! —por fin Soma volteó a verla, sorprendido por lo que la chica estaba diciendo—. ¡Todo eso me lo dijiste porque te referías a ella! ¡Por que todo este tiempo has estado pensando en que hubiera sido mejor dejar tu tonta venganza y aprovechar el tiempo! —exclamó, furiosa. Lo conocía, hasta mejor de lo que él se conocía a si mismo.

— Yuna…

— Ella puede escucharte —la señaló—, y no necesita de tus debilidades. Es normal estar confundido y asustado pero de esa forma no vas a ayudarle a nadie —sentenció—. Esa chica tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, así que no creo que le pueda interesar alguien cuya temple flaqueé de inmediato —eran palabras duras, pero sabía que lo harían entrar en razón. A Soma le encantaba aprender a la mala—. Esta es tu segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies —dicho eso, Yuna giró en sus talones y cruzó la enfermería. Soma escuchó como su amiga cerraba la puerta de la enfermería, después de eso el silencio volvió a reinar.

* * *

><p>Seguimos con esto, aprovechando que hay inspiración. Me alegra que les esté interesando. La verdad es que yo enseguida los shippeé a estos dos y pues se me hizo taaaaaan horrible que mataran a Sonia, así que esta es la forma de compensarme y compensarlos.<p>

Le está tocando sufrir a mi Soma, es que es un gran golpe para él TT_TT pero mejorará :P

Gracias por seguir la historia, leer y por sus hermosos comentarios (estuve ocupada pero iré a contestarles, lo juro).

**Princesa Saiyajin.**


	3. Sólo reflejos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos están reservado por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.**

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA QUE DESPIERTE<strong>

**Capitulo 3:** Sólo Reflejos.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Soma había descubierto que Sonia estaba viva. El chico, que ya se encontraba de mejor animos -gracias a que Yuna le habia abierto los ojos-, se había mantenido muy al pendiente de la santa de escorpión; no había faltado ni un día a la enfermería para verla, y aunque al principio se sentía un poco tonto por hablarle sin obtener respuesta, se aferraba a la idea de que ella podía escucharlo.

— Buenos días señorita —saludó el león corriendo las cortinas que rodeaban la cama de la santa—. No me gusta que estés aisalada con los demás… y no vayas a protestar, aunque seas la hermana de Edén no mereces ningun trato especial, todos en este lugar son pacientes como tú ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Soma con tono alegre—. Te traje algo, espero que te gusten —el chico depositó un ramo de flores en el jarrón vacío del buró—. Las encontré cerca de donde están recontruyendo las arenas de combate. ¿Sabes? ya han avanzado bastante estos dias. Me gustaría ayudar, pero no quiero dejarte sola —le tomó una mano y sonrió.

— Buenos días Soma, buenos dias Sonia —saludó la enfermera de cabecera de la chica.

— Hola Natsue ¿cómo estás? —el bronceado tambien había terminado por trabar amistad con Natsue, la joven de cabello negro y ojos azules que era la enfermera de Palestra.

— No tan bien como tú ¿por qué estás tan alegre eh? —ella se acercó a Sonia para revisarla mientras mantenia especial atencion en Soma, lo notaba mas hiperactivo que otros dias.

— No sé, tengo un presentimiento… siento que será un buen día. Siento que podría ser hoy —explicó el muchacho, refiriéndose al dia en que Sonia despertara.

— No pierdas esos animos —le aconsejó la joven—. Ella se encuentra bien, ya sabes, le he dejado la dosis de la mañana y volveré mas tarde. Diviértanse.

— Seguro que lo haremos ¿verdad Sonia? —Natsue se dirigió a otra cama a ver a los demás chicos que se encontraban ahí. Las demás personas que ingresaban eran debido a heridas que se hacían al construir; raspones, cortaduras e incluso huesos rotos se veían a diario en el lugar. Sin embargo la unica en estado "delicado" seguía siendo la santa de escorpión. Durante la semana habían dado de alta a varios chicos por lo que la enfermería se encontraba un tanto vacía—. Bien ¿hoy que quieres que te cuente? La verdad es que se me están acabando las historias, ya no sé que mas puedo platicarte —dijo el chico pensativo. Le había contado algunas cosas de su infancia y de lo que había sucedido después de que la creyó muerta. Meditó unos momentos en silencio antes de decidirse—. Creo que ya sé que quiero platicar contigo hoy —comenzó el chico, vacilando un poco en su asiento—. Quisiera poder esperar hasta que despiertes pero, esto me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza e incluso no puedo dormir por ello —confesó mientras tomaba la mano de la chica—: Quiero que sepas que te perdono por haber matado a de mi padre. Quizás te preguntarás porqué no tengo reconcor contra ti o porqué no te odio, así que te diré que en un principio así lo era… no podía quitarme de la mente el vengar la muerte de mi padre. Fue muy impactante para mi volver a verte ya que te reconocí enseguida y eso me trajo recuerdos muy dolorosos. Sin embargo descubrí la verdad esa vez en la sala del amor y el odio; descubrí como te sentías, vi tu reacción al matar a mi padre y sé que fue horrible para ti, que marcó tu vida para siempre. Ahora puedo ver las cosas con mayor claridad, y aunque siempre me dolerá no tenera mi padre junto a mi, nunca te odiaría por lo que hiciste. También puede que te preguntes porqué te digo esto ahora… no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo y ni siquiera sé si hubieras dejado que me acercara a ti para hacerlo pero, sé que me escuchas, así que por favor que tu corazón esté tranquilo… te libero de esto, del sufrimiento que te trajo lo que hiciste y te prometo que en cuanto despiertes te lo diré en persona —el caballero de leon besó la mano de la chica—. Me escuchas ¿verdad? —le acarició la frente—, sé que lo haces… quiero creerlo —Soma la observó por un momento; notaba que el cabello rosado de la chica había crecido lo suficiente—. Sonia, me parece que tendré que ir por Yuna para que me ayude a cortar tu cabello —le anunció, poniéndose de pie aún sin soltarla—, si confiara en mi lo haría yo mismo pero no quiero… —el chico se detuvo en seco y su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia, hubiera jurado que su mente le habia jugado una broma, de no haber sido que sentía la mano de la chica apretando la suya con fuerza—. ¿S-Sonia? —preguntó con la voz quebrada, sin embargo no hubo respuesta. El de cabello naranja no sabía que hacer, no sabía si moverse o quedarse o gritar, aunque parecía que no iba a ser capaz de hacer cualquiera de las 3 cosas, pues estaba paralizado—. ¿Me oyes Sonia? —no hubo reacción por parte de ella—. ¡NATSUE! —gritó desde su lugar, pues no quería soltar el agarre de ella. Los pocos pacientes que quedaban lo miraban desconcertados debido a sus gritos—. ¡NATSUE! ¡VEN RAPIDO!

La joven enfermera corrió hasta la cama de la chica.

— ¿Qué sucede Soma? ¿Por qué estás gritando así?

— Ella apretó mi mano, mira… —le explicó el chico. La enfermera se acercó para revisar la escena, constatando que efectivamente Sonia tenía agarrada la mano del bronceado.

— Vaya… —atinó a decir.

— Tomé su mano y le estaba diciendo que me iría a buscar a Yuna cuando de pronto me sostuvo —explicó Soma, eufórico—. ¿Significa algo? ¡Debe de significar algo! ¿no es asi? ¿Crees que despierte en las próximas horas? ¿Crees que…?

— Soma, tranquilo, siéntate por un momento —le aconsejó ella—. Mira, estos tipos de reflejos son un tanto normales.

— ¿Cómo dices? Entonces ¿no lo hizo porque fuera a despertar?

— Es normal que se mueva. Que apriete tu mano si tu se la tomas a ella, inclusive puede abrir los ojos y volverlos a cerrar o mover los pies. No representa algun avance o un retroceso, solo es parte de.

— Pero yo creí que… —la felicidad que Soma había experimentado hacia escasos segundos se desvanecía por completo ante aquel comentario de la enfermera.

— A veces los pacientes en coma responden a estímulos del exterior como ruidos o a las voces de sus familiares. Esto no quiere decir que ella vaya a despertar, seguimos sin saber cuando lo hará. No quiero desanimarte pero necesitas saberlo.

— Pues ya lo hiciste —declaró él con voz sombría. Su animo acababa de caer hasta el suelo—. Volveré mas tarde —le dijo, incapaz de seguir en el lugar y salió de ahí.

Caminó sin dirección, con una mano frotando su espeso cabello naranja, totalmente confundido. La llama de la esperanza que hacia una semana se habia encendido en él, moría lentamente, y aunque fuera poco tiempo, comenzaba a desesperarse.

— No puedo… simplemente no puedo seguir así —dijo para sí el caballero—. Soy un cobarde sí, pero es que no soy tan fuerte como para soportar verla moverse y creer que es normal. Encima de todo, me he alejado de mi vida, de mis amigos y de Palestra, encerrándome en esta enfermería… ya no puedo hacerlo… —la confusión acababa de golpearlo, era incapaz de decidir con exactitud lo que sentía y lo que quería y eso sin duda no le permitiría seguir cuidando de la chica—. ¿Cómo puedo cuidar de ella si ni siquiera sé lo que quiero? —bufó, patrando una piedra que se cruzó por su camino.

Confundido y molesto consigo, Soma se dirigió hacia donde terminaban de construir las aulas. Cuando llegó al lugar, sin saludar o preguntar, tomó unos ladrillos y comenzó a acercarlos hacia el grupo que construía los salones.

— ¡Soma! ¡Qué milagro verte por aquí! —saludó Seiya quien estaba haciendo la mezcla de cemento—. ¿Cómo está Sonia? —preguntó en tono alegre.

— Sigue dormida —balbuceó sin ganas de contestar. Seiya pareció darse cuenta.

— Oh, vaya —el dorado no supo que decir ante la expresión ausente del león, porlo que intentó cambiar de tema—. ¿Sabes? Acaba de llegar una carta que Koga le mandó una a Yuna.

— ¿De verdad? No he visto a Yuna en días… no sabía —se sorprendió. Aquello no era muy común en su amigo, asi que le entró curiosidad por saber qué decia en la carta—. ¿Y donde está ella?

— Hace un momento, cuando le dieron la carta salió corriendo de aquí en esa dirección —señaló el dorado—. Me gustaría saber si le sucedió algo a mi muchacho, Saori ha estado bastante preocupada por él. A nosotros no nos escribe, pero claro que nosotros no somos Yuna —rió el dorado rascándose la cabeza, un gesto propio de él.

— ¡Rayos! —exclamó Soma dejando caer los ladrillos al piso—. Iré a buscarla, si averiguo algo te lo diré —le prometió a su superior. Soma corrió en la direccion que Seiya le habia indicado. Pasó por nuevos edificios que no habia visto y por la recién remodelada cafetería pero no vio a su amiga—. _¿Dónde te metiste? _—pensaba, poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso. Como última opción se dirigió hacia los campos de entrenamiento, y fue ahí en donde, sentada en las gradas del coliseo, la encontró— _¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Ella venía aquí con Koga a entrenar _—ella notó la presencia del chico, pero no se movió cuando Soma llegó a su lado—. Seiya me dijo que recibiste una carta de Koga ¿qué sucedio? —la rubia esbozó una sonrisa triste.

— No pasa nada, él está bien —le aseguró.

— Entonces ¿por qué estas así? No lo entiendo —la mirada de Yuna era triste y distante, asi que estaba tentado en no creerle.

— El está bien de veras, igual Edén… es sólo que tardarán en volver o al menos eso es lo que dice en la carta —le ofreció el papel para que lo leyera.

— "_Querida Yuna: Espero que todos se encuentren bien en Palestra. Edén y yo hemos recorrido bastante para ser una semana desde que partimos. Aun tengo un poco de dinero que Saori me dio sin embargo tambien hemos tenido que trabajar, justo como lo hicimos nosotros cuando viajábamos, me ha traido buenos recuerdos. Debo confesarte que esta forma de vida me gusta bastante, así que creo que tardaremos un buen tiempo en regresar, quiero conocer mas lugares y mas personas y entrenar duro. Cuídate mucho y deja que Soma te cuide, por favor. No te preocupes por mi, estamos bastante bien. Mándale saludos a mis padres de mi parte. Koga"_ —terminó de leer el moreno—. ¡Grandisimo Idiota! ¿Conocer lugares? ¿Conocer gente? ¡Palestra lo necesita! ¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza? ¿Que no te preocupes por él? ¡Koga eres un… !—despotricó Soma, tirando la carta al suelo. De pronto notó las lágrimas que rebalaban de las mejillas de su amiga—. Diablos… perdón es que yo…

— Me alegra que Koga esté feliz viajando por el mundo, en serio… es simplemente que…

— Que tu lo amas y no lo tienes cerca para decírselo ¿no es cierto? —ella asintió con la cabeza. Soma se sintió tan culpable de encerrarse en su propio dolor. En ese momento lo veía claro, podia notar todo el amor que Yuna le profesaba a Koga y se preguntó si eso era lo mismo que él sentia con Sonia, si era igual de fuerte—. Lo extrañas mucho ¿verdad? —ella asintió con la cabeza. Soma se sentó junto a ella y le dio una plamada en la cabeza—. Discúlpame por ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en mi. No he hecho mas que estar en la enfermería todo este tiempo, sin pensar que tu la estabas pasando mal.

— No es tu culpa. Me estoy portando como una tonta y lo sé, es solo que de verdad lo extraño. Tú tienes que estar en la enfermería, Sonia te necesita —él negó con la cabeza.

— Y tu también me necesitas, al igual que este lugar y no he hecho nada por ayudarlos.

— Pero Sonia… —ella iba a refutar, pero Soma la interrumpió.

— Hoy se movió, bueno me apretó la mano —comentó con tristeza.

— ¿Enserio? —exclamó ella, limpiándose las lagrimas.

— Si pero, la enfermera dice que no significa mucho, que es normal…

— Vamos, no te desanimes, seguramente pronto despertará —intentó animarlo.

— No lo sé Yuna y no estoy tan seguro de poder seguir esperando ahí sentado junto a ella.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡De nuevo con lo mismo!

— Espera no te enojes es solo que, mira… —comenzó el chico, tratando de ofrecer su punto de vista sin que su amiga se le fuera encima—, tengo que aceptar la realidad y esa es que Sonia ha estado en coma desde hace meses. No estoy diciendo que no vaya a despertar, claro que puede hacerlo pero tengo que aceptar que puede que no lo haga nunca y no puedo seguir esperando mientras la vida pasa aquí afuera, mientras mis amigos me necesitan, mientras mi escuela y compañeros también… no puedo seguir contemplandola dormir y fingir optimismo.

— No entiendo, creí que tus sentimientos estaban claros.

— Va a sonarte tonto, pero estoy confundido —Yuna abrió los ojos como platos

— ¿Es enserio? Pero ¿Y todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora? ¿Y todo lo que sufriste cuando murió? ¿cuándo la encontraste viva? —el león se moridó el labio porque temía la respuesta a las preguntas del águila.

— ¿Y que tal que todo esta ha sido solo porque ella murió? Por que nunca pude decirle que la perdonaba y eso me ha atormentado desde ese dia, ¿Y que si todo esto se agravó porque está en coma? No sé que tan verdadero sea ¡no lo sé!

— Pero es que yo te veía tan seguro… creí que la amabas.

— Yo también lo creí… —soltó un suspiro pesado.

— Es normal, estas en tu derecho de confundirte o de cambiar de opinión, siempre y cuando sea lo que realmente quieres —el águila estaba realmente sorprendida. Al parecer todo lo que habia sucedido estaba haciendo grandes estragos en el chico, y ya no podía lidiar con eso solo—. ¿Seguirás yendo a verla?

— Si, pero ya no puedo estar ahí todo el día. Necesito aclararme…

— Entonces, deberías ir a decírselo, tiene que saber lo que pasa —le aconsejó con una sonrisa.

— Lo haré.

* * *

><p>Había oscurecido en Palestra y las actividades habían terminado por ese día. Soma decidió ir a ver a Sonia y contarle lo que sentía. Cuando entró a la enfermería se encontró a Natsue en su escritorio, haciendo papeleo. La saludó con un ademán y prosiguió a la última ca de la enfermería donde yacía la joven de cabellos rosados aguardando en su eterno sueño.<p>

Ahí se encontraba una vez más el bronceado, nuevamente sentado, en aquel banquito que por una semana habia albergado sus alegrías y esperanzas. Y no es que fuera distinto en ese momento, mas bien su enfoque había sufrido un cambio. Sus setimientos habían sido puestos a prueba por él mismo, y no sabía si sobrevivirían a su confusión.

— No sé ni por dónde empezar —dijo muy nervioso—, solo puedo decirte que estoy un poco confundido —agachó la cabeza—. Lo sé soy peor que cualquier mujer, no te enojes por la comparación pero sé que esta mañana mi animo era enorme y me sentía feliz sin embargo, hoy al ver a Yuna sufrir por Koga me di cuenta de que mis propios sentimientos son una maraña —suspiró—. Verás, mi propósito de quedarme aquí siempre fue el recontruir la escuela y volver a tomar clases, entrenar, así que es lo que quiero hacer… eso no quiere decir que no vaya a venir a verte, vendré a platicar contigo, te lo prometo —Soma se levantó y se inclinó para besar la frente de la chica—. Sólo necesito tomarme unos días y pensar… tu no tienes la culpa de nada, así que perdóname.

— Soma, buenas noches —la voz de Saori detrás de él lo sobresaltó.

— Buenas noches señorita Saori.

— Disculpame la intromisión —dijo mirando a Sonia—, es que Seiya me dijo que Koga había mandado una carta y no pude encontrar a Yuna, así que pensé que tal vez tu estarías aquí.

— Y no se equivocó —sonrió el moreno—. Koga le decía en su carta a Yuna que él y Edén está bien, que están viajando por el mundo y que no cree regresar pronto porque le gusta lo que está viviendo. Tambien le dice que aún tiene un poco de dinero que usted le dio —la Diosa se sonrojó—, y que les manda saludos a usted y a Seiya.

— Entiendo, te agradezco mucho Soma —esbozó una linda sonrisa, le aliviaba recibir esas noticias de su hijo—. Habia estado preocupada porque no me he comunicado con él, pero parece que les está yendo bien. Voy a retirarme para dejarte a solas con Sonia

— Ehh… ¿señorita Saori? —prununció, antes de que ella se fuera. Saori se giró centrando su atención en él—. Yo… emm… bueno es que dejaré de venir a visitar a Sonia.

— ¿Quieres ayudar en palestra? —se adelantó la diosa, leyendo los ojos del muchacho.

— Si, aunque esa no es la verdadera razón —se frotó las manos incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo—. La verdad es que hay muchas cosas de mi que no entiendo, sentimientos que no logro decifrar y bueno, me la he pasado esta semana al lado de Sonia tratando de ser optimista sin embargo, hoy que ella apretó mi mano, la enfermera me dijo que aquello era normal, que no significa mucho…

— Tiene razón, solo es un reflejo —aseguró con tristeza de de cabello morado.

— Y bueno no sé si pueda seguir aquí, esperando todo el tiempo. Me gustaría venir, pero tambien quiero ayudar, y entrenar así que ¿podria pedirle que cuide a Sonia?

— Entiendo, y no te preocupes. Necesitas tiempo para ti y sabes que en cuanto te sientas listo puedes regresar, Sonia estará esperando —Soma le dedicó una última mirada a la chica duermiento, se sentía muy culpable—. Tampoco es para que te sientas responsable por no venir.

— Es que, ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento cuando estoy junto a ella… —le dijo a Saori, mirándola a los ojos —. No sé si…

— Nadie te pidió que estuvieras aquí —la voz sobresaltó a la Diosa y el caballero. La última vez que Soma había escuchado aquel tono de voz fue en la casa de escorpión, luchando contra ella—. Yo no necesito de ti —Sonia había abierto los ojos y miraba fijamente al león, sin temor a no traer puesta la armadura, le sostenía la mirada. A Soma le temblaron las piernas y estuvo a punto de desmayarse ahí mismo de no ser porque Saori lo tomó del brazo.

— ¡Natsue!— exclamó Saori mientras jalaba las cortinas y aislaba a la chica. La enfermeras llegó de inmediato.

— A un lado Soma, necesito revisar que no haya secuelas. Señorita Saori voy a pedirle que me ayude comenzando a hacerle preguntas personales, hay que valorarla.

— De acuerdo —dijo colocándose al lado de la cama—. ¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu nombre? —la chica no la miraba, habia puesto totalmente su atención en Soma.

— S-Sonia —susurró él. Escorpión y León se contemplaban fijamente. Sin embargo los ojos turquesa que lo miraban tenían impregnados rencor absoluto—. S-Sonia yo… es que…

— Vete —gruñó ella.

— Soma, será mejor que salgas de aquí —le ordenó Saori. Sonia no iba a cooperar si él se quedaba.

— No, no voy a irme —aseguró, tratando de acercarse a la santa.

— ¿No has escuchado? ¡Que te vayas de aquí! —gritó la de cabello rosa, enfurecida.

— ¿P-Porqué? —atinó a preguntar el chico, totalmente confundido. Aquella Sonia no era la misma que había tenido en brazos en sus ultimos momentos. Su voz suave se había esfumado, sus ojos dulces, se habían ido.

Sin preguntar, Saori tomó a Soma del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. El chico no opuso resistenicia, no tenia fuerzas para pelear ante aquello. Minutos después, cuando pudo salir del asombro ya se encontraba fuera de la enfermería. Intentó girar la perilla para entrar, pero esta ya estaba cerrada.

* * *

><p>YYYYYYYYYYYY! XD No tengo mas que decir xD<p>

Feliz año nuevo a todos! Queridos lectores gracias por seguirme este año en donde estuve un poquitín mas activa. Es un honor que me lean y me manden sus reviews, muchísimas gracias. De corazón espero que el próximo año sea muy bueno para ustedes en todo lo que se propongan hacer. Reciban un abrazo muy fuerte mi parte, mis mejores deseos para ustedes.

Les tengo una noticia, creo que la mayoría ya sabía que hice una fanpage en FB como Princesa Saiyajin, sin embargo ya me hice un perfil exclusivo para eso! Pueden agregarme para conocernos y platicar y les prometo que ahí estaré mas activa :3, la fanpage creo que voy a borrarla pero no por ahora.

Busquenme en FB como - Ase Prince (Princesa Saiyajin) - Así tal cual les aparece. Es un nombre raro pero FB no me dejó registrarme solo con "Princesa Saiyajin" xD

Felices fiestas, los quiero!

**Princesa Saiyajin.**


	4. Sin recuerdos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.**

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA QUE DESPIERTE<strong>

**Capitulo 4:** Sin recuerdos.

Derrotado y harto de tocar la puerta de la enfermería, Soma se había sentado en el frío piso de aquel recinto. Al principio habia pegado la oreja a la gran puerta de madera en su intento de tener noticias de la santa, pero para su mala suerte no pudo escuchar nada.

Decidió esperar. Tarde o temprano alguien debía salir de ahí, ya fuera la enfermera, Saori o hasta al propia Sonia (quizás en un arranque de ira ella tiraría los cables que la sujetaban y escaparía. O esa impresión tenía él de lo que la chica era capaz de hacer).

Sentado en aquel lugar, chocaba sus dedos contra el piso en señal de nerviosismo y de impaciencia. Estuvo unos minutos alerta, impulsado por la adrenalina del momento que poco a poco se desvanecía. Sin embargo, pronto se quedó dormido pese a sus esfuerzos.

* * *

><p><em>La niebla se arremolinó frente a sus ojos; la habitación estaba totalmente oscura. Soma avanzó entre la oscuridad. <em>

— _Conozco este lugar —dijo para sí, sintiendo que la temperatura se elevaba—. He estado aquí antes… —el chico escudriñó el sitio hasta que cayó en cuenta de que estaba en la sala del amor y el odio, lugar en donde había visto los recuerdos de Sonia hacía un tiempo atrás—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué en este lugar? _

_Caminó un poco más, escuchando el eco de sus propios pasos, adentrándose en ese manto oscuro. Se detuvo un momento para tratar de analizar la situación; no había rumbo, no había camino, no distinguía nada; no existía arriba ni abajo, ni enfrente o detrás. Súbitamente, frente a sus ojos la neblina se abrió y dejó entrever a lo lejos a una persona: Alguien caminaba en dirección al caballero de bronce. Él podía escuchar los pasos que rebotaban en las paredes, aproximándose. Cuando aquella figura se le acercó lo suficiente la reconoció enseguida; era Sonia, que vestía su armadura de bronce y no traía la máscara puesta. _

— _Sonia —pronunció él cuando la tuvo enfrente. Ella le clavó la mirada, sus ojos turquesas resplandecían en la oscuridad. No obstante la chica pasó de largo casi chocando con su hombro —. ¡Espera! —le gritó él por instinto. Necesitaba detenerla a como diera lugar. La joven se detuvo sin voltearlo a ver._

— _Tú y yo somos rivales —clamó con su tono áspero, ese que Soma nunca creyó volver a escuchar._

— _¡Eso no es verdad! —su grito fue impregnado de desesperación, pero ella haciendo caso omiso siguió su camino y se alejó, perdiéndose de nuevo entre la oscuridad—. ¡Espera! ¡Espera! _—corrió tras ella, pero había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>— Tranquilo —la voz de Saori lo sobresaltó. La Diosa lo movía del hombro intentando despertarlo—. Estabas soñando… —el chico abrió los ojos y se sintió un tanto desorientado al saberse en el piso. Poco a poco recordó lo que habia sucedido—. Pensé que te habías ido a tu dormitorio, no creí que te quedaras aquí.<p>

— No quería irme… —se incorporó sin ocultar sus muecas de dolor; se le habian entumecido las piernas—. Estaba esperando a que alguien saliera y me diera noticias pero me quedé dormido.

— Discúlpame, no quise sacarte de esa forma pero Sonia estaba totalmente alterada con tu presencia y tu estabas en shock, no me quedó otra opción.

— Lo entiendo —asintió él que no le guardaba ningun resentimiento. Sabía que la situación se habia salido de control y que aquello habia sido lo mejor.

— Ahora, te tengo noticias: Sonia está fuera de peligro y se encuentra muy bien —sonrió—. Estuvo en observación toda la noche y como se encuentra bien, por la tarde ya estará dada de alta.

— ¡¿Enserio?! —una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del león. No podía ocultarlo estaba muy feliz de escuchar aquello.

— Si, de verdad —le aseguró, contenta de ver la expresión de su joven caballero—. Ahora solamente necesitan hacerle estudios periódicos, pero definitivamente ella está de regreso.

— ¡Esas son estupendas noticias! —exclamó haciendo un ademán de triunfo con el puño — ¿Puedo pasar a verla? — La diosa se mordió un labio. No quiería frenar su rempentino ataque de felicidad, pero era necesario que estuviera al tanto de la verdad.

— Escucha Soma, hay algo que debo decirte respecto a ella —el chico la miró con nerviosismo. Aquella mirada era la misma que Saori había mostrado cuando le comunicó que Sonia estaba en coma, por lo que no se esperaba nada bueno—. De acuerdo a la valoración que se le hizo, Sonia tiene sus recuerdos intactos hasta el día en que se convirtió en santa de escorpión. Creo que a eso se debe el que haya reaccionado mal contigo pero no estoy segura ¿hay algo que puedas decirme acerca de ese día?

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del león. Eso implicaba todo, absolutamente todo. Sonia no recordaba que él habia luchado hasta el fin por hacerla entrar en razón, ni que habia despertado su septimo sentido, ni que estuvo con ella en sus últimos momentos. En cambio él recordaba ese dia a la perfección.

— Ese día me enfrenté a ella en la casa de escorpión —la miró de soslayo—. Luchamos por mucho tiempo… yo intentaba que ella se diera cuenta de que aquella familia que tanto defendía, eso que se empeñaba en proteger, no era real. Quería que se diera cuenta que ellos no la querían, ni les importaba lo que ella sintiera o pensara —aun podía sentir la rabia arder en sus adentros nada más recordar lo mal que Marte trataba a su hija, lo poco que le importaba su bienestar—. pero no pude hacerlo y después de eso, ella murió o bueno eso fue lo que creí. No lo recuerda ¿verdad? —Saori guardó silencio y asintió recabando la información.

— No. Ella cree que ustedes siguen siendo enemigos.

— ¡P-Pero, ella me escuchó hablarle estos dias que vine a visitarla! ¡Natsue dijo que podía oírnos! —argumentó, completamente histérico. No podía creer que le hubiera estado hablando a un cuerpo sin receptor. Se habia sincerado completamente, aguardando el momento en que despertara para hablar con ella de frente, pero todo se había ido a la borda.

— Al parecer no podía escuchar a ninguno de nosotros. Ella se describe a si misma en un lugar en donde vio a sus padres, Ludwing y Misha. Estuvo todo este tiempo con ellos.

El sentimiento de derrota lo invadió. Todo había sido en vano.

— Supongo que… —meditó un poco, no quería decirlo, pero sabía lo que implicaba—, decirle todo lo que ha pasado sería peligroso para ella…

— Si. No es recomendable hacerlo de golpe, lo apropiado es que ella vaya recordando poco a poco por cuenta propia —el chico agachó la cabeza y cerró los puños. Se había acabado, lo sabía. Saori notó su expresión y sintió una profunda pena por él—. Lo siento mucho Soma, pero tendrás que mantener tu distancia por el propio bien de Sonia.

* * *

><p>— Por enésima vez ¿vas a decirme que pasó? —insistió la rubia mientras veía como Soma removía la tierra de la jardinera y plantaba un rosal. Ambos amigos se encontraban plantando árboles y flores junto con otros alumnos. Palestra estaba casi terminada y sólo faltaban algunos detalles para embellecerla. Algunos se encarbagan de los jardínes, otros de pintar los salones y de llevar el mobiliario, como sillas, mesas y pizarrones.<p>

— _Por enésima vez _—se aseguró de poner mucho énfasis en la palabra para que su amiga desistiera—,nada —sentenció el moreno, negándose a hablar.

— Mira Soma —le apuntó ella con la palita con la que estaba sacando tierra—, tu siempre me haces contarte mis cosas, cuando me ves mal no paras hasta sacarme la verdad. Entonces, se supone que ahora mismo deberias contarme que diablos pasa —el suspiró resignado. Ella tenía un punto.

— De acuerdo, lo que pasó fue que…

Soma fue interrumpido por el cuchicheo de los demás alumnos que estaban en el lugar. Todos habian dejado sus labores y se habían quedado inmóviles.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el águila, mirando para todos lados esperando ver lo que causaba tal cuchicheo. Lentamente, y al ver que no estaba claro lo que sucedía, los amigos decidieron ponerse de pie. No lograban ver mucho, pues sus demás compañeros comenzaban a aglomerarse.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —se escuchó decir a alguien entre la multitud.

— ¡Tu padre es un asesino! ¡Fuera! —exclamó otro más a lo lejos.

— Oh no… —masculló el de cabello naranja y se abrió paso entre los voluntarios. Cuando estuvo en un mejor lugar pudo ver lo que sucedía: Sonia caminaba por el patio de Palestra. Los gritos contra ella seguían y a Soma le sorprendió mucho ver que la expresión de la santa era de temor. Sus ojos reflejaban la confusión y no habia ni un minimo atisbo de rencor o enojo; estaba asutada.

— ¡Nuestros amigos y maestros murieron por culpa de tu padre! ¡Palestra fue destruida por él! —gritó un caballero que Soma reconocía como uno de plata, sin embargo no lograba recordar su nombre.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya basta! —gritó Soma, llegando hasta enfrente y colocándose al lado de la chica. Ella lo miró con sorpresa pero apartó la vista de inmediato—. Ella no tiene la culpa, déjenla en paz.

— ¿Qué no tiene la culpa? —bramó el plateado con sarcasmo—. Ella fue parte del ejército que estuvo a punto de matarnos a todos, claro que tiene culpa en todo esto.

— Eso ya pasó. Marte fue derrotado —argumentó el león —. Ella no es como él, y merece una oportunidad para probarlo —todos guardaron silencio y se miraban unos a otros esperando encontrar a alguien que expresara una respuesta. Soma sentía su cuerpo temblar; estaba nervioso. La adrenalina había hecho que actuara de esa forma pero no se arrepentía. Sin embargo sentía la mirada de Sonia clavada en su nuca, y tenía miedo de voltearla a ver y encontrar sus ásperos ojos.

— Escuchen todos —irrumpió la voz de Yuna desde atrás—. Si ella está aquí es porque nuestra Diosa Athena así lo quiso, porque ha creído en ella. Así que basta de estas tonterías y vuelvan a sus trabajos.

La voz potente de la chica se hizo escuchar. Nadie la rebatió y aunque algunos la miraban reprobando lo que lla acababa de decir, todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Inclusive ella no se acercó a Soma y a Sonia para darles un momento.

— No les hagas caso —atinó a decir el león, recordando que no debía dar muchos detalles y que la chica aun sentía odio infundado hacia él.

— No tenias porqué hacer eso, puedo defenderme yo sola —argumentó ella, siguiendo su camino.

— Pues por tu expresión, mas bien parecías asustada —fue lo ultimo que le dijo y volvió al lado de Yuna, a seguir con el jardín.

* * *

><p>— ¿No querías decirme que había despertado? Me iba a enterar tarde o temprano —preguntó Yuna, retomando la plática.<p>

— No es eso… —suspiró—. Es que, la parte desagradable de todo esto es que Sonia sigue pensando que ella y yo tenemos problemas por lo de mi padre. No recuerda lo que pasó el día en que estuvimos en la casa de escorpión.

— Ya veo —dijo pensativa—. Pero, podrías decírselo…

— Eso le haría mal según los doctores.

— Pues yo creo que le hace mas mal estar así, a la deriva, porque no sólo no recuerda lo que pasó contigo. Estoy segura de que no tiene ni idea de que sucedió con Marte y sobretodo con Edén ¿qué va a pensar cuando sepa que él y Koga se fueron juntos? ¿Qué explicación tendrá eso? Si se suponía que ellos dos tampoco podían ni verse.

— No habia pensado en eso —Soma detuvo su labor, concentrándose en lo que su amiga acababa de hacerle ver.

— Pues deberías pensarlo. Sonia no es precisamente del agrado de todos aquí y la cosas están muy recientes, si ella retoma su mala actitud, no logrará nada bueno.

— No creo que lo haga, es decir, no creo que sea igual que antes. Vi su cara cuando comenzaron a gritarle, tenía miedo… —recordó los ojos turquesas de la chica, abiertos de par en par, impávidos, nerviosos. No sería como antes, nada lo sería.

— ¿Sigues confundido, Soma? —el chico recibió con sorpresa esa pregunta.

— Bueno yo… — comenzó, nervioso, pero no sabía qué decir.

— ¿Qué sentiste al verla de nuevo? —presionó, esbozando una divertida sonrisa.

— Yuna… —suplicó él, como pidiéndole que no siguiera preguntando del tema.

— Yo no necesito la respuesta. Sabes muy bien que debes contestarte eso a ti mismo.

* * *

><p>Soma se tumbó boca arriba en su cama; clavó la vista al techo y su mente comenzó a vagar por aquello que le preocupada desde hacía mucho, eso que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos: Sonia.<p>

La pregunta que le habia hecho Yuna le taladraba la cabeza sin cesar. ¿Qué sentía ahora? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Seguía confundido?

— Todo ha dado un giro inesperado —dijo para sí—. Ahora, ella está despierta y yo no puedo acercármele. ¿Qué debería hacer? No quiero dañarla, pero es como Yuna dice… a la larga, el que ella no sepa nada la vuelve vulnerable —el chico recordó la mirada de temor de la santa, aquella tarde cuando los demás comenzaron a insultarla. No podía verla así, no lo permitiría. Se frotó las cienes, preocupado, dándole vuelta a las opciones tan reducidas que se le presentaban—. ¿Qué debería hacer? —el corazón comenzó a latirle deprisa—. ¿Debería esperar a que ella recuerde todo? ¿Y si nunca lo recuerda? ¿Le vamos a mentir toda la vida por su propio bien? —En esos momentos que pensaba con detenimiento, aquellas interrogantes se le antojaban tontas. No podían simplemente guardar a Sonia en una burbuja y esperar a que ella estuviera bien sin conocer lo que había sucedido. Sin si quiera hacerse la pregunta, Soma tenía la respuesta que su corazón y su cuerpo le dictaban—. Tengo que ir a verla —el león se sentó de sopetón en el filo de la cama, con el corazón palpitandole abruptamente con ansias renovadas. Le echó una mirada al despertador y entonces cayó en cuenta de que era tarde—. Seguramente estará dormida… —volvió a tirarse en el lecho, derrotado, molesto por no haberse decidido antes—. Supongo que puede esperar a mañana —estaba nervioso y sentía miedo. Saori iba a matarlo y los medicos igual, pero no le importaba. Mas bien lo que temía era que Sonia fuera a usar nuevamente su tono hiriente con él, pero a juzgar por lo que había pasado en el patio, tenia la esperanza de que aunque ella no fuera amigable, se mostrara cortés.

El chico se convenció de su nuevo plan, y con eso en mente se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo, la emoción y los nervios que lo embargaban no lo dejaron pegar el ojo; estuvo un rato dando vueltas en su propia cama, hasta que se hartó y se puso de pie. Tuvo la idea de salir a tomar aire fresco y meditar un poco para calmar su corazón desbocado.

Ya fuera de los dormitorios avanzó hacia el patio. Todo estaba en calma, todos dormían tan tranquilos en sus cuartos que podía decirse que les envidiaba. Con melancolía miró hacia el cielo, y enseguida reconoció las constelaciones que brillaban en él. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser caballero de bronce, se sabía todas. Sonrió enseguida, al localizar la constelación guardiana de su mejor amigo:

— Eres un completo idiota, Koga —lanzó al aire con ironía, esperando que en donde fuera que él se encontrara, supiera que a su forma de ver las cosas, lo estaba haciendo mal—. Te atreviste a irte, a dejar a Yuna aquí, esperándote… y mientras tu buscas aventuras con Edén… ¡Bah! —bramó el chico indignado. Tratando de alejar su renovada desaprobación hacia su amigo, el león menor se sentó en el pasto natural que había crecido en ese sitio después de que Palestra fuera destruida. Se encontraba haciendo una nota mental de proponerle a Seiya y los demás voluntarios podar esa parte de la escuela, cuando un sonido detrás de él lo alertó. Alguien caminaba entre los arbustos, a esa hora de la noche.

Soma se puso de pie lentamente y adoptó su pose de guardia. Quien quiera que fuera el que andaba vagando a esas horas, se las vería con él.

Sin embargo, su determinación se vio afectada cuando los ojos color turquesa de Sonia se encontraron con los suyos.

— ¿Sonia? —dijo, aflojando los músculos—. Este es el ala de dormitorio de los hombres ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

— Busco a Edén —contestó con indiferencia.

Soma tomó aire. Sonia había dicho la palabra mágica de donde partirían muchas cosas. La decisión estaba tomada, así que no había tiempo para arrepentimientos.

— Edén no está aquí —comenzó, tragando saliva—. No está en Palestra.

— ¿Y eso como lo sabes? —ella encarcó una ceja, suspicaz.

— Bueno, no lo has visto por estos rumbos ¿O sí? —bromeó el de bronce, tratando de romper la tensión, cosa que en vez de eso la aumentó pues el rostro de la chica no cedió ni un milímetro.

— ¿A dónde fue?

— Se fue con Koga —la sorpresa se hizo presente en ella enseguida. ¿Cómo que se había ido con Koga? ¿Era una broma?—. Cuando todo terminó, ellos dos tomaron la decision de seguir su camino lejos de aquí y desde entonces se han mantenido viajando sin rumbo fijo.

— ¡Mentíra! —bramó la de cabello rosado—. ¿Por qué Edén se iría con ese tonto?

— Creo que te perdiste de varias cosas, Sonia —avanzó hacia ella. Su oportunidad se hacía palpable y no iba a dejarla ir—. Edén y Koga se volvieron amigos… mas bien Edén se volvió uno de nosotros.

— Es imposible… —balbuceó ella, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Soma se alarmó, comenzaba a pensar que no habia sido buena idea—. N-No es verdad…

— Escúchame, Sonia —pidió él, buscando su rostro y clamando a la serenidad—. Sé que no recuerdas mucho, porque Saori me lo dijo e igualmente me dijo que si te llegaras a enterar de lo que sucedió después, sin que lo recordaras tu sola, tendría repercusiones en ti pero necesito que sepas toda la verdad… quiero explicarte lo que sucedió ese día en la casa de escorpión… tu y yo estábamos…

— ¡No! ¡No quiero oírlo! ¡No quiero saber! —gimió ella—. No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver contigo.

— Es que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, tiene que ver conmigo también —sin darse cuenta, Soma comenzaba a utilizar un tono de voz mas suave con ella, casi en súplica—. Por que yo…

— ¡Basta! —lo detuvo con un ademán—. ¡No me importa lo que tengas que decir! —Sonia dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse por donde había llegado. Soma la observó, importente, dolido. Ahí iba su oportunidad de aclararlo todo, de ayudarla. Le hervía la sangre, del coraje de no poderse explicar, solo pedía una oportunidad eso era todo. El león que vivía dentro de él se despertaba, negándose a rendirse… porque aquella vez, en la casa de escorpión, con el cuerpo de aquella chica en sus brazos lo había hecho, se había rendido.

Soma se precipitó delante de ella y la interceptó. Se vería como un patán al que no le importaba la salud de la joven pero le valía. Ella tenía que saber todo.

— ¡Vas a escucharme! —bramó esta vez él, con la adrenalina a todo lo que daba—. ¡Vas a escucharme quieras o no! —le advirtió. Ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder ponerse a la defensiva nuevamente—. Ese dia en que caiste en coma, tú y yo nos enfrentamos en una batalla en la casa de escorpión. Yo trataba por todos los medios, con todas las palabras de hacerte entrar en razón… de que vieras que aquella misión, aquel proposito de defender a tu familia era en vano. Por que ellos nunca se preocuparon por ti y tu te empeñabas en estar a su servicio. En esa ocasión te lo dije y ahora lo sostengo. Tú eres diferente a ellos, y el acatar sus órdenes sólo te ha traido problemas. Es hora de que pienses en ti, en estar bien, en valorarte. Mírate Sonia, aquí estás de nuevo, buscándo a tu hermano quién te dejó, a quién no le importó que estuvieras en coma y decidió irse a probar suerte a quién sabe dónde ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sonia? —le exijió, sacudiéndola de los hombros. Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la santa y fue entonces cuando el de cabello naranja comenzó a sentirse miserable por hacerla llorar.

— Por qué él… él es todo lo que me queda —ofreció con voz ahogada por sus sollozos.

— Eso no es verdad —negó el con la cabeza—. Sonia yo… cuando supe que estabas en coma, estuve ahí junto a ti, velándo hasta que despertaras, esperando poder volver a verte y hablar contigo.

— Lo sé —admitió, bajando la cabeza,

— ¿L-Lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo la señorita Saori?

— Te escuchaba… cuando ibas a visitarme...—el corazón de Soma dio un vuelco e instintivamente le soltó los hombros para alejarse de ella—, y nunca se me olvidó… sé lo que pasó ese dia en que luchamos. Sé que encendiste tu séptmo sentido tratándo de salvarme… y aunque al principio creí que era mi padre, en el último momento supe que eras tú quien estaba a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano.

— ¿Entonces porqué Saori…?

— Le mentí… le dije que no recordaba nada —una lágrima más rodó por sus ojos.

— ¿P-Por qué?

— Por qué lo sé… —escondió aún más su mirada, mirando al suelo—. Sé lo que sientes.

Las mejillas del chico se encendieron, al igual que las de ella. Y Soma sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Ella lo sabía. Touché.

— Supongo que fui muy obvio —expresó, totalmente rojo.

—No quiero tus sentimientos hacia mi —ella intentó retomar su imagen y voz dura, pero apenas y podía—. Aléjate de mi —le dijo, aún entre lágrimas.

— No puedo, ya no quiero hacerlo —admitió, jugándose el todo por el todo. Estaba listo para recibir su rechazo, pero necesitaba escucharlo de ella para poder entenderlo.

— ¡Tú no puedes sentir nada por mi! ¡Yo maté a tu padre! —fue entonces cuando ella lo zarandeó de los hombros—. ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Yo lo maté con mis propias manos! ¡Soy una asesina! —gritó, histérica.

Las lágrimas también se asomaron por los ojos cafés del león.

— S-Sonia… —tragó saliva y trató de serenarse todo lo que pudo pero era imposible, ambos estaban temblando. Todo daba vueltas, y todas las ideas que le habían surgido de como abordar el tema se le habían olvidado. Pero sabía que había algo más que necesitaba saber. Cuando los ojos de Sonia se posaron en los de él decidió formular la pregunta—: ¿T-Tú tambíen me amas? —ella se quedó de piedra con el cuarto dando un respingo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar pero como pudo, su cerebro la empujó a la opción más cercana. Optó por hacer lo que hacía cuando se sentía de esa forma: huír. Sin previo aviso, Sonia salió corriendo del lugar dejando al chico con el silencio de la noche como respuesta.

* * *

><p>Y dire de nuevo: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *-* ya estamos cerca, el otro capítulo será el final ;)<p>

Espero que les esté gustando e interesando, me costó bastante escribir este capítulo por eso me tardé años, Sonia y soma son difíciles para mi y aunque quiero hacerle de cursi, siento que estos dos son lindos y tiernos a su manera.

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Y a los que gusten pueden agregarme en FB, estoy como Ase Prince n_n

Princesa Saiyajin.


	5. Volver a empezar

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservado por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.**

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA QUE DESPIERTE<strong>

**Capítulo 5:** Volver a empezar.

La santa, corría estrepitosamente a todo lo que le daban sus piernas atravesando el campus. De vez en tanto, Sonia volteaba para comprobar que Soma no la estuviera siguiendo y al no ver la silueta del muchacho, su corazón, aún agitado al mil por hora, se tranquilizaba un poco, sin embargo no aflojó el pasó y corrío hasta llegar a los dormitorios de mujeres. La chica entró como pudo a la habitación que le habían asignado y cerró la puerta de golpe. Ya dentro, se apoyó en la cama y tomó unos minutos para tratar de calmarse. Respiró hondo unas cinco veces pero le estaba tomando mas tiempo de lo normal. Su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras que su mente era un caos total.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué se lo dije?! —se recriminó a si misma. No comprendía en absoluto porqué le había contado a Soma que recordaba todo lo que habia sucedido entre ellos y que lo había escuchado mientras estaba en coma. Encima de eso, había salido corriendo cuando él le había preguntado si lo amaba. Eso sólo daba a entender una cosa: Era cierto y por eso había salido huyendo. Internamente, rezaba para que Soma fuera tan tonto que no supiera la respuesta. El león había ido lejos, muy lejos. Había sido atrevido y en definitiva la había acorralado. La chica se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de asimilar el peso de la situación—. Él… él dijo que me ama… —se puso roja y el aire comenzaba a faltarle con el simple hecho de recordar la escena. Podía sentir las orejas punzándole y escuchar la voz de Soma en su cabeza. Apenas y podía creerlo… él la amaba—. Esto sólo empeora las cosas —meditó. No iba a poder volver a ver a Soma a los ojos, no sin querer salir huyendo—. Él me ama —repitió para sí y sintió escalofríos—. Y yo… yo… —estuvo a punto, pero no pudo decirlo—. Es imposible, no puedo. Yo maté a su padre… mis manos, están manchadas con sangre inocente y todo esto fue producto de mi terquedad. Estoy marcada de por vida —la chica se hizo un ovillo en la cama y dejó que el peso de la situación se liberara entre lágrimas. Ya no podía más. Apenas habían pasado dos días en que había despertado y todo su mundo estaba deshecho. Cosa que según ella no distaba nada de cómo vivía antes de entrar al coma; su vida siempre había estado desmoronándose, pendiendo de ese hilo que ella juró proteger pese a que éste se estirara sin piedad. Su madre hacía muchos años que no estaba, y ahora era lo mismo con su padre, que había muerto. Medea había resultado ser el titiritero que la había envuelto en los hilos de su plan, ella sólo había sido su marioneta y la había deshechado. Edén, su adorado hermano al que juró proteger, ya había crecido lo suficiente y madurado bastante como para decidir su vida y su camino, en donde ella no figuraba. El panorama era desolador. Pero entonces, cuanto más pensaba lo desalentada que era su vida, ahí era donde Soma entraba. Aquel chico, hijo de su victima, sólo buscaba recordarle a cada momento que su vida no era miserable, que no estaba sola. Él era el único rayo de luz que el destino le regalaba y ella se negaba a aceptarlo—. No puedo seguir aquí —se dijo, dandose cuenta que se sentía vacía, que no encajaba en aquel lugar—. Los estudiantes me odian y con justa razón. Yo peleé al lado de Marte y él lo destruyó todo… no puedo verlos a los ojos sin sentir remordimiento de mis acciones, de mi necedad de defender causas sin fundamento…

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, Sonia tomó el poco de ropa y pertenencias que le quedaban y las guardó en una mochila que encontró en el armario. No sabía a donde dirigirse, no tenía claro qué paso seguir. Pero estaba segura de una sóla cosa y esa era que tenía que salir de ahí, no soportaba estar ni un minuto más en Palestra.

* * *

><p>— Muy bien Soma, lo has has hecho muy bien. Bravo, ¡te aplaudo! —dijo para sí el león, ironizando lo que acababa de pasar. Aún permanecía ahí, en donde Sonia lo había dejado. Aún miraba en la dirección que ella había tomado, esperando estúpidamente verla regresar. Cosa que jamás sucedería y lo sabía muy bien—. ¿Por qué rayos se lo dije? ¿por qué le pregunté si…? —ni siquiera se atrevía a repetirlo, se estremecía nada mas recordarlo—. ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡Ah, pero querías verte muy valiente! ¿no?<p>

Dándo zancadas, el de cabello naranja regresó a su habitación. No quería que los irónicos alabos hacía su persona terminaran por despertar a los demás. Se tiró en su mullida cama y se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo—. Creo que la idea de salir por aire para conciliar el sueño no resultó después de todo —puntualizó el de bronce. Últimamente su vida era un caos. Los dioses se estaban ensañando con él, podía jurarlo—. No debí haberle dicho nada… —volvió a recriminarse. Había sido un impulso. Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo dos veces. Ni siquiera lo tenía planeado, ni lo había pensado previamente en esos días, sólo se había dado y ya—. Pero ella no contestó mi pregunta… salió corriendo… —eso abría una posibilidad, una pequeña grieta que tampoco se le había ocurrido—. Quizás ella sí sienta algo… —el corazón se le aceleró al pensarlo y una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en el rostro. El problema iba a ser volver a hablar con ella, quizás Sonia no iba a querer ni mirarlo, pero debía intentarlo.

Quizás antes no pudo haberlo admitido, pero ya estaba claro para él… estaba enamorado de Sonia.

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de la 1 de la mañana cuando Sonia, se dirigia a las afueras de Palestra. Caminaba con sigilo, alerta a cualquier movimiento. No quería que nadie la viera, no le apetecía dar explicaciones. El tramo que había recorrido hacia la salida no había presentado inconveniente alguno, por lo que la santa de avispón esperaba no tener ningún problema al salir de la escuela.<p>

El sonido de los grillos la ponía nerviosa, sin embargo parecía que la escuela entera dormía. Estaba cerca de la reja, a punto de salir victoriosa cuando algo la sobresaltó:

— ¿Sonia? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —la voz de Seiya la asustó, tanto que dio un brinquito en su lugar. Luego se giró. A unos metros de distancia estaba él, vistiendo su armadura dorada. El caballero había escondido muy bien su cosmo, pues ella no lo había percibido en ningún momento.

— Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti —dijo a la defensiva, olvidándose completamente del respeto que se debía tener hacia los caballeros de alto rango. Seiya alzó una ceja ante el tono de la jovencita. Que él recordara no tenían viejas rencillas como para que ella se pusiera así. El caballero supuso que se debía al momento, porque acaban de frustrar su plan de irse sin ser vista.

— Pues verás, como caballero dorado que soy, tengo que patrullar Palestra por las noches. Ese es mi trabajo desde hace mas o menos ¿13 años? —sonrió, Seiya siendo diplomático sin dejar de lado su buen sentido del humor—. ¿A dónde te dirijes?

— Sólo me voy de aquí —contestó ella, aferrando sus manos a la mochila que cargaba—. ¿Vas a detenerme? ¿Vas a decirle a Athena?

— Eso no va ser necesario, Sonia —esta vez fue la voz de Saori la que se escuchó entre la noche—. ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó a la chica, llegando hasta donde se encontraban. A ella tampoco la había sentido llegar, ¿acaso estaba perdiendo sus habilidades como santa?

— Me voy. No hay razón alguna para quedarme aquí. Edén tomó su camino, mis padres están muertos y yo no encajo en este lugar —le dolía pronunciarlo, pero era la verdad.

— ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada por lo que quieras quedarte aquí? —le preguntó Saori, escudriñando su mirada turquesa. Sonia guardó silencio por unos momentos. Si, había algo, una sola razón fuerte por la cual se quedaría, sin embargo su orgullo y su culpa eran mas grandes.

— No —pronunció, tratándo de sonar muy segura y más que convencerlos a ellos, convencerse a si misma.

— Nosotros no vamos a detenerte Sonia —intevino Seiya—. Sólo queremos que estés bien, en donde sea que quieras estar —Sonia lo miró con remordimiento de haberlo tratado mal. Saori asintió, secundando al dorado.

— Eres libre de irte —la Diosa posó una palma en la mejilla de la chica. Sonia no tuvo el valor de rechazar aquella caricia. En cierto modo se sentía bien ese gesto, esas palabras—, pero por favor, cuídate mucho Sonia.

— L-Lo siento… de verdad lo siento… —fue lo unico que pudo decir, antes de dar la vuelta y echarse a correr porque si no lo hacía, si no huía, esa fuerza que sentía se desvanecería e iba a arrepentirse. Lo sentía, mucho, por todos los problemas que causó en Palestra; por que su padre trató de matar a Saori y la condenó a vivir enferma. Por qué también habia raptado a Seiya privándolo de todo, de su propia vida; lo sentía por ella, por luchar por nada… por condenarse a ser una asesina y sobretodo por no poder quedarse y enfrentar lo que sentía por el caballero de León menor.

— ¿Esta bien que la dejemos ir? —le preguntó Seiya a Saori mientras miraban como la chica se alejaba del campus—. Es un poco tarde, podría irse mañana…

— Supongo que no ha querido llamar la atención por eso lo ha hecho en este momento. Y, pese a todo no podemos obligarla a quedarse. Ella tiene que pensar muchas cosas y por lo pronto, ya no se está cómoda aquí —contestó con tono de preocupación.

— ¿Puedo decírselo a Soma? —Saori se volteó hacia el dorado, con expresión divertida.

— ¿Temes que tarde una semana en darse cuenta que ya no está? —le preguntó con ironía.

— Temo que ambos estén haciendo una tontería —Seiya creía saber por lo que aquellos dos estaban pasando, y aunque no queria inmiscuirse demasiado, quería ayudarles de alguna forma, darles un empujoncito.

— Ojalá alguien hubiera hecho por nosotros, lo mismo que quieres hacer por Soma y Sonia —admitió Saori, dándole a entender a Seiya que estaba de acuerdo en que interviniera.

— Eso no fue necesario en nuestro caso —él le extendió una mano y ella automáticamente se la tomó—. Nos dimos cuenta a tiempo, después de pasar los mejores años de nuestra niñéz peleando… —rió al recordar aquello.

— Y los primeros años de tu regreso como adolescentes malcriados —ahora recordarlo era divertido, pero en su momento, ambos se odiaron a muerte y había sido un asunto serio—. ¿Y que pasará con Yuna y con Koga? ¿También harás de cupido? —Saori rió imaginándoselo. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Seiya se había vuelto un caballero en pro del amor adolescente debido a su propia experiencia.

— Esos dos están peor —puntualizó el castaño—. Koga es un poco tonto, se está viendo lento, además de que dejó a Yuna. Nunca entenderé a ese muchacho —admitió pensando en su hijo adoptivo. Esperaba que se encontrara bien y poder verlo pronto. Extrañaba pelear con él.

— Creo que se parece mucho a alguien en ese aspecto… —Saori volvió a reir bajito, notando que Seiya había captado la indirecta.

— No lo digas… ambos sabemos que a quién te refieres es al tío Shun —Seiya soltó la carcajada nada más terminar de decir aquello.

* * *

><p>Soma se levantó rápidamente de la cama al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Le echó un vistazo al despertador y se dio cuenta de que eran las 5 de la mañana ¿quién podía molestarlo tan temprano? Las actividades recién empezaban a las 8. Ya nadie respetaba el sueño ajeno y lo que mas necesitaba era dormir, sobretodo con la nochecita que había tenido.<p>

Cuando Soma abrió la puerta, se arrepintió de inmediato de no seguir durmiendo. Un Seiya feliz y alegre le dio los buenos días.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el desvelado chico, frotándose los ojos. No entendía cómo Seiya podía lucir una sonrisa a las 5 am ¿acaso los caballeros dorados tenían la habilidad de no sentir sueño?

— En realidad si Soma, pasó algo anoche —el caballero entró al dormitorio del chico sin esperar a que éste lo invitara.

— Déjame adivinar —pidió el león con desgano—. ¿Quieres que componga algún jardín? —Seiya negó con la cabeza—. ¿Necesitas que patrulle por tí? —volvió a negarlo y le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera adivinando—. ¿Sorprendiste a alguien fuera de su cama y quieres que lo castigue por tí?

— Muy bien chico, me sorprendes —lo felicitó, sin embargo enseguida cambió su semblante—. Ya enserio Soma, anoche como a eso de la una de la mañana, una chica de ojos turquesas vagaba por el campus con una mochila en el hombro.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Soma no tenía siquiera que preguntar si se trataba de la avispón. Estaba claro que era ella.

— Sonia se fue anoche de Palestra. No dijo a donde pero lo que si dijo fue que no tenía por qué quedarse, que no pertenecía aquí.

— "_No tenía por qué quedarse"_ —repitió mentalmente. Eso era un golpe bastante duro considerando que habían dado un gran paso anoche, o eso fue lo que él le había parecido—. ¿Porqué me lo estas diciendo? —Seiya se sorprendió ante el comentario del moreno. Esperaba mas que esa simple reacción—. Supongo que si se fue, era porque no quería estar aquí. Ella te lo dijo claro ¿no?

— Soma… tienes que ir por ella —le dijo en el tono mas serio que pudo, lo que hizo poner atención al chico.

— No —contestó con determinación y enojo. Estaba molesto porque ella se había ido. ¿Así que Sonia se estaba tomando su orgullo muy enserio? Él también podía hacerlo.

— ¿Ya te rendiste? ¿así de fácil? —le preguntó esta vez con tono severo—. Si alguien puede hacer que vuelva ese eres tú.

— Suenas como a Koga… —el león reconoció el mismo espíritu de su mejor amigo en Seiya. Por algo se decía que eran como padre e hijo, era la pura verdad.

— Me lo dicen seguido —el dorado recuperó su sonrisa al recibir el comentario. Era un halago muy personal que lo ponía demasiado feliz—. Soma, esa chica sólo está confundida y tiene miedo. Eso lo sabes mejor que yo —el aludido guardó silencio. Si, lo sabía, ella moría de miedo por enfrentar sus sentimientos y se agarraba de su única excusa: que habia matado a su padre y no se lo perdonaba a si misma—. Tampoco estoy aquí para convencerte u obligarte. Simplemente quisiera ayudar. Créeme que si Koga se hubiera quedado no te estaría molestando a ti en estos momentos. Quizás estaría aquí mismo diciéndole a él que es un tonto por no confesarse con Yuna, pero dado a que mi muchacho decidió huir, heme aquí —se encojió de hombros.

— Quizás pronto regrese, arrepentido de lo que hizo, o quizás se muera cuando Yuna comience a salir con alguien más —ambos rieron audiblemente.

— Sólo quería que estuvieras al tanto de la situación, sé que tu puedes ayudarla y sobretodo que quieres hacerlo. Así que eso es todo, ya debo irme.

— Te lo agradezco, Seiya —dijo Soma, abriéndole la puerta al dorado.

Al saberse solo nuevamente en su cuarto, le tomó dos segundos tomar su decisión. Si Sonia había partido en la madrugada, le llevaba unas horas de ventaja. Iba a tener que correr rápido.

* * *

><p>La santa de bronce había andado varias horas. No había parado hasta saberse lo suficientemente lejos de Palestra como para que la sensación de regresar se esfumara o de perdida, disminuyera.<p>

Un poco cansada, decidió sentarse en la fresca sombra que le ofrecía uno de tantos árboles de la vereda; el silencio y los cantos de los primeros pájaros de la mañana llenaban el lugar. La chica suspiró, resignada. Quizás hubiera sido algo drástico el hecho de irse de Palestra, pero no vio otra salida. Le pesaba mucho el hecho de no poder enfrentar las cosas, de no tener decisión como antes. Cuando era mas pequeña y comenzó a entrenar, supo que su deber era seguir las órdenes de su padre, seguir sus ideales y serle fiel a su familia; la determinación se volvió su fuerte, y quien la conocía podía comprobarlo todo el tiempo. Pero cuando todo terminó, aquella fuerza que brotaba de su interior pareció irse también.

¿En dónde estaba? No sabía, pero tampoco era como que importara ¿A dónde iba? No tenía idea. Lo único que quería era alejarse, repararse… aprender a vivir consigo misma de nuevo, con esa nueva Sonia vuelta del coma que era tan diferente a la que se había dormido hacía meses atrás.

— Mamá… —susurró con la voz entrecortada. Hacía años que había dejado de hablarle, pues su padre al casarse con Medea, la había olvidado por completo. Pero ella nunca la olvidó… le había hecho tanta falta—. No sé a dónde debo ir, ni sé como empezar de nuevo. Quiero huír, pero esta sensación de regresar no desaparece. Quiero dejar este miedo atrás pero no puedo… no puedo —por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sonia se sinceraba consigo misma—. Sí tan sólo pudieras ayudarme... mostrarme el camino —lloró, dejándo salir sus sentimientos que permanecieron de piedra por muchos años. Lloró por la pérdida de su madre, por sus errores del pasado; por su adolescencia fallida y testaruda, por matar a Kazuma; por dejar Palestra y por su destino fatídico junto a Soma.

Lloró hasta cansarse, hasta sentir que no podía derramar una lágrima mas, hasta que se sintió exprimida. Se tomó un rato ahí sentada hasta que un poco menos confundida, Sonia decidió retomar su camino. Al ponerse de pie escuchó unas voces que provenían en dirección a la que ella iba a dirigirse. No lograba ver de quienes se trataba pues parecían estar a varios metros de ella. La de pelo rosa se quedó inmóvil pensando qué hacer, sin embargo después decidió seguir andando. Ya no tenía que esconderse o huír, nadie la conocía y esas personas con las que iba a cruzar camino no serían la excepción.

Sonia caminó por la vereda en silencio, aún luchando un poco con sus pensamientos. De pronto a lo lejos distinguió dos figuras y enseguida agachó la cabeza, tratando de pasar desapercibida. En esos momentos podía escuchar mejor sus voces y lo que platicaban:

— Está bien, no tienes que regresar conmigo, de verdad pudes seguir sin mí…

— Es suficiente. Nos fuimos juntos, regresaremos de la misma forma. Y es mi última palabra.

— Seguramente estás molesto, de verdad lo siento…

— La verdad es que me la pasé bien vagando de un lado a otro, pero tu tienes asuntos pendientes Koga y yo tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana. Es mejor regresar.

Sonia detuvo el paso, reconociendo las voces en el camino. Lentamente alzó la vista, para encontrarse con las expresiones de sorpresa de Edén y Koga que también habían notado su presencia.

— ¡Sonia! —girtó Edén y corrió hasta ella. El chico la abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo y ella se extrañó ante esa muestra de afecto tan poco común de su hermano menor—. ¡Sonia! ¡Estás bien! ¡Despertaste!

— E-Edén… —susurró ella. Esforzándose por no perder el aire en el abrazo.

— ¿Cuándo despertaste? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —el caballero estaba eufórico de verla.

— ¿Pasó algo malo en Palestra? —Koga se había acercado a los hermanos y la veía con preocupación. Sonia tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ser ruda con él, pues la escena le resultaba tan inverosímil que la hacía dudar. Koga y Edén amigos… vaya sorpresa. Bien se lo había dicho Soma pero lo había tomado por una broma.

— Todo está bien ahí, sólo he decidido seguir otro camino.

— ¿Qué sucede hermana? —pidió Edén, tomándola de los hombros.

— Ya no puedo seguir ahí —admitió sin muchas ganas. No quería que Koga escuchara y ahora que veía el compañerismo entre esos dos, tampoco le apetecía contarle a Edén.

— Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia allá —se metió el pegaso.

— Entonces, me temo que aquí nos separamos —dijo ella, un tanto indiferente e impaciente por dejarlos.

— Hermana, vuelve con nosotros. Te prometo que estaremos juntos —pidió Edén. Sonia lo miró a los ojos y reconoció en su semblante que era diferente, que había cambiado. El rencor y el odio se habían esfumado y habian sido reemplazados por bondad. Eso la hizo estremecerse—. Palestra siempre será nuestro hogar, no tenemos a dónde más ir.

— Te equivocas —sentenció—. Yo no tengo por qué regresar a ese lugar.

— Creo que la que se equivoca eres tú —una vez más Koga se metió en la discusión de los hermanos, sin sentir una pizca de remordimiento por ello—. ¿De qué estas huyendo?

La chica retrocedió tres pasos. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos parecían conocerla mejor de lo que ella se conocía? ¿Acaso era evidente?

— No tengo porqué darles explicaciones… A ninguno de los dos.

— Tiene que ver con Soma ¿no es verdad? —preguntó entonces Edén tomándola totalmente por sorpresa. Era del último de que se hubiera esperado esa pregunta.

— ¿Por qué tendría que ver con él? —alzó una ceja, tratando de lucír esceptica.

— Por que antes de que él se diera cuenta, yo ya sabía que sentía algo por ti —Sonia abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que su hermano decía—. Sonia, él luchó hasta el final por protegerte, por tratar de salvarte de ti misma. Antes no lo entendía hermana, pero ahora puedo ver cuanto daño te hicieron mis padres y sé que contribuí a eso. Ellos te moldearon y te forzaron a entrenar sólo para protejerme, para abrir el camino para mi, que me convertiría en el soberano de aquel mundo de oscuridad que mi padre se empeñó en crear. Siempre sufriste, aunque nunca lo cuestionabas porque sentías que ibas a defraudarlos. Sé que fui un irresponsable y que no tuve consideración por dejarte en ese estado e irme. Tú sólo has cuidado de mi desde que éramos pequeños y yo, te he fallado como hermano.

— No, Edén, no digas eso…

— Ya déja de atormentarte ¿qué te preocupa? —Sonia rompió a llorar en el pecho de su hermano.

— Yo mate a su padre, Edén. Yo tuve la culpa de que Soma creciera sin él… no puedo mirarlo a los ojos y hacer como que lo olvidé todo, como que no me afecta. Vivo con eso todos los días. Y no hay momento en que no piense en ello y me arrepienta… sé que no merezco su perdón… —hipó, enterrando la cara en la playera de Edén.

— Pero lo tienes —intervino Koga—. Soma comenzó su vengaza hacia ti y al poco tiempo desistió, al darse cuenta del tipo de persona que eres. Lo sé, lo vi hacer eso —le aseguró el pegaso.

— Hermana, volvamos —rogó Edén, apartándola de su pecho y limpiándole las lágrimas.

—Aunque insistas, de verdad no puedo —la atormentada joven tomó aire como respladando su decision y giró sus talones, dispuesta a seguir.

Edén suspiró con pesar, aceptando que su hermana estaba totalmente mortificada y que nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

— Creo que debemos seguir Koga, no tiene caso que…

— ¡Espera, Sonia! ¡No te muevas! —la chica se congeló en su lugar en el momento en que escuchó a Soma. El caballero de león menor jadeaba y aspiraba aire con violencia. Estaba totalmente chapeado, debido a que había estado corriendo las ultimas horas para llegar hasta ahí. Y daba gracias al cielo por llegar a tiempo— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —le dijo con tono sobrio.

— Y creo que tú y yo debemos irnos, ¿no, Edén? —le susurró bajito el pegaso, pegándole en las costillas con el codo.

— ¡Cállate, Koga! Sólo vamos a apartarnos un poco, por cualquier cosa —contestó sin quitarle la vista a la parejita.

— No me digas que de repente te salió el hermano celoso que llevas por dentro, ¡Mira que hace dos segundos estabas abogando por el…!

— ¡Dije que te callaras! —Edén pescó a Koga del hombro y lo arrastró lejos de la escena, para darles privacidad, pero no pensaba irse hasta saber en qué iba a terminar todo ese revuelo.

El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza. Huir ya no era una salida válida, pues Soma la seguiría hasta el fin. No obstante no tenía el valor de mirarlo, así que permanecía dándole la espalda.

— Mírame, Sonia, por favor —la de cabello rosa se mordió el labio y aunque tardó unos segundos, lentamente se giró hasta que su mirada se topó con los ojos cafés del de bronce. Soma tembló al reconocer sus ojos, acuosos y brillantes, temerosos.

— No tenemos nada de que…

— Si, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar —la interrumpió—. Verás, anoche te hice una pregunta y no escuché tu respuesta, así que quiero saberla en este momento —Sonia guardó silencio, escudriñando los ojos del chico—. Tranquila —pronunció con suavidad avanzando a ella y tomándole las manos. Ambos se agitaron ante el tacto—. Escúchame por favor, ya no pongas la barrera de siempre, no huyas ni intentes ser dura porque sé que ya no puedes y tampoco quieres serlo —Sonia desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir viéndolo… sus ojos le quemaban el alma—. Ayer, admitiste que me escuchabas cuando iba a verte a la enfermería ¿no es así? —ella asintió, aún sin verlo y Soma le tomó la barbilla con delicadeza, reclamando atención—, entonces sabes perfectamente que te he perdonado, sin embargo no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo en persona. Al principio, viví con un gran rencor hacia ti, creo que esa parte te la sabes muy bien, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, conforme nos enfrentábamos y nos encontrábamos el uno en el camino del otro, me di cuenta de lo que realmente eras; y no Sonia, no eres una asesina.

— Si lo soy —una lágrima involuntaria bajó por la mejilla de la santa.

— No —le negó—. Todo quedó claro para mi cuando caímos en la habitación del amor y el odio. Tu padre, el peso de ser su hija y de apoyar sus ideales… de buscar esa aceptación y cariño fue lo que te impulsó a matar a mi padre. Y sé que después de ello tu vida se convirtió en un infierno y que jamás volviste a ser la misma. Esa noche no sólo murió el caballero de la cruz del sur, sino una parte de ti también.

— S-Soma —articuló apenas, bañada ya en llanto. No era posible que él lo entendiera, no creía merecerlo.

— Por favor, te ruego que dejes de atormentarte y esconderte. No es que yo haya olvidado a mi padre, ni que no me duela no tenerlo conmigo, pero ahora entiendo las cosas mejor que antes y veo con claridad que estás arrepentida de todas las cosas que hiciste en el pasado.

— Pérdon… —pidió entre lágrimas—. Perdóname…

— Te perdono, enserio —concedió el de cabello naranja. Le dio unos minutos para que terminara de derramar su llanto y se recompusiera, pues sus asuntos pendientes aun no terminaban—. Y aclarado esto, _necesito_… _quiero_ escuchar tu respuesta —puso énfasis en esas dos palabras. El decidido chico no se iba a ir hasta saberlo, hasta que lo admitiera. Temblaba e incluso quería ponerse a llorar con ella, pero intentaba que la adrenalina del momento lo ayudara a seguir con su plan.

— No… yo no… tú no me… —no hilaba las palabras, y quería negarlo pero ya estaba cansada de luchar consigo misma.

— No voy a dejar que me lo niegues, sé que me amas —sonrió esta vez, completamente seguro y feliz de poderlo decir alto y claro. Ella guardó silencio un momento pero cuando volvió a hablar, Soma sabía que había ganado:

— ¿S-Sabias que soy mayor que tú…? —refutó ella totalmente roja. Soma se carcajeó. Lo había logrado.

— Sólo son unos pocos años, además eso nunca me ha importado… —comenzó a acercarse a ella y la chica retrocedió—. Estoy cansado de perseguirte y de tener que hablar por ti, porque eres tan orgullosa que no te atreves a decir lo que sientes. Y yo ya no aguanto… —Soma apresó a la chica entre sus brazos, y se inclinó hacia ella. A un milímetro de su rostro, rosando su nariz con la de ella, se detuvo— Dílo, por favor… sólo dílo.

Sin oponer resistencia y sin pensar en nada, Sonia dejó de luchar con sus propios fantasmas, esos con los que se había empeñado en cargar toda su vida.

La cercanía le cortó el aliento, pero al sentir el corazón desbocado de Soma, se rindió.

— Sí —fue su respuesta.

Ambos jóvenes cerraron los ojos antes de que sus labios se tocaran, por la inercia del momento. El pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Sonia se estremeció en los fuertes brazos que la sostenían. El beso fue desesperado, ansiado y dulce, deseado por los dos.

Permanecieron ahí, parados en medio de la vereda, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que les provocaba el beso. Cuando los dos se apartaron, Sonia hundió el rostro en el pecho de Soma y rompió a llorar estruendosamente. Él la abrazó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz y aunque se aguantó, las lágrimas se asomaron por los bordes de sus castaños ojos.

— Aquí estoy —le dijo, acariciandole el cabello—. No estás sola, preciosa… jamás me iré, es una promesa…

* * *

><p>—Vamos Edén, que nos alcancen en Palestra, yo tengo mis propios asuntos pendientes como para quedarme aquí a mirar —inviertiendo los papeles, Koga era el que llevaba arrastrando a Edén de la mochila. Su compañero gruñía audiblemente y lanzaba improperios—. ¡Ey, tranquilo! Sabias que esto iba a pasar.<p>

— ¡No esperaba que se besaran frente a mi! ¡sólo pensé que iba a arreglar sus diferencias! —bramó el hermano celoso.

— Y pensaste que solo se tomarían de las manos y regresarían a Palestra ¿no? —se burló Koga—. Eres todo un iluso, mi amigo.

— ¿Sabías que Sonia nos lleva unos cuantos años? —comentó irritado. Sopesando lo que no se le había ocurrido antes.

— Ya lo escuchaste, eso no le importa en nada a tu nuevo cuñado y creo que a ella tampoco, eh.

— ¿Cuñado? —Edén se le fue encima a Koga quién se echó a correr en el momento preciso— ¡¿Pero como te atreves?!

* * *

><p>Las clases se habían reanudado en la nueva Palestra; totalmente reconstruida y terminada, la escuela estaba llena de vida y alegría entre los estudiantes que habían quedado y los nuevos que se habían unido. El sistema se había modificado un poco al original debido a las bajas entre los maestros, sin embargo las actividades escolares no habían cambiado del todo. Ahora Seiya se encontraba entre las filas de los docentes dada su basta experiencia y aunque seguía tiendo sus deberes como caballero de oro, se coordinaba a la maravilla entre una actividad y otra, siempre dejando un tiempo para pasarla con Saori.<p>

El regreso de Koga y Eden había causado revuelo entre sus compañeros. Sin embargo nada se comparó con la llegada de Soma y Sonia horas después, tomados de la mano. Sonia había pensado que en cuanto la vieran, los demás alumnos se desharian en insultos, sin embargo todos les chiflaron y aplaudieron a la nueva pareja.

De eso ya había pasado una semana y aunque le habían bajado a las burlas, cuando alguien los encontraba juntos no disimulaban las risas, cosa que la hacía sonrojar demasiado. Quizás se tratara por el hecho de que ella era un poco mayor a Soma y por la cara de Edén. Su pobre hermano estaba teniendo dificultades para aceptar del todo su relación, pero ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se le pasara.

— Les guardé asiento a los chicos, pero aún no llegan —dijo Sonia cuando Yuna se acercó y se sentó en la mesa. Estaban en receso y desde el primer dia de clases habían acordado sentarse juntos a comer.

— Vi a Haruto y Ryuho en la fila de la comida, ya vendrán. Y Koga y Soma desaparecieron justo cuando sonó la campana…

— Espero que no estén tramando alguna tontería —comentó la de cabello rosa. Se habia vuelto un poco mas amigable con el círculo de Soma, sin embargo a veces le costaba el entablar una conversación con ellos.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido con todo esto? —le preguntó la rubia, muy interesada, haciendo alusión a su relación con Soma y al regreso a clases. El águila estaba convencida de que Sonia era otra, tan diferente a la primera que habían conocido y como a la que había vuelto del coma. Le alegraba bastante verla mejor.

— Bueno, ya no me cuesta tanto… estoy trabajando en ello —admitió y el rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

— Lo estás haciendo bastante bien Sonia, te veo cada día mejor —le sonrió.

— Soma me ha ayudado… mucho —la joven terminó por ponerse totalmente roja y agachó la vista a su plato—. Ha habido momentos dificiles, pues a veces dudo de mi y el remordimiento regresa, pero así las cosas vayan mal, si él está conmigo yo… bueno él… él me hace sentir que puedo, que soy fuerte…

Yuna tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa para no incomodarla. Le enternecía verla tan feliz y enamorada.

— ¿Y-Y tú y Koga…? —preguntó Sonia, tratando de cambiar el tema. Esta vez fue turno de que la de bronce se sonrojara.

— Cuando él se fue comprendí lo mucho que lo quería y tuve bastantes problemas porque me sentía muy mal de no verlo. Y al parecer el sentía lo mismo… la llevamos bastante bien, somos muy amigos y me la paso muy bien a su lado, aunque a veces se pasa de bromista. Sin embargo, he podido conocer una nueva faceta de él que no había visto tanto y lo cierto es que Koga es muy lindo conmigo.

— Edén me dijo que un día de esos en los que andaban vagando, Koga se volvió loco y comenzó a decir que había sido un tonto por dejarte. Entonces dieron media vuelta y regresaron y fue cuando me los topé.

— ¿D-De verdad eso pasó? —preguntó la santa, casi atragantándose con la sopa—. Koga nunca me dijo eso.

— Supongo que le dio pena. Pero Edén me dijo que estuvo todo el día hablando de lo mucho que te quería y te extrañaba…

— ¿Hablan de sus novios? —interumpió de pronto, Haruto. Él y Ryuho llegaron a la mesa con sus bandejas y se sentaron.

— ¿Estás celoso? —le preguntó Yuna divertida.

— Yo no, pero el que viene ahí si —Haruto les hizo señas con los ojos. A lo lejos vieron que Edén se acercaban a ellos—. Deberían ver las muecas que hace cada vez que escucha a alguien hablar de Soma.

— Supongo que ser el hermano menor tiene sus contras —comentó Ryuho sonriente.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó con su tono grave, el aludido.

— Ese está reservado para Soma —bromeó Haruto señalando el lugar vacío. Edén miró la silla al lado de su hermana y como ella estaba roja y sonreía apenada optó por sentarse al lado del dragón.

— Miren, ahí vienen esos dos —señaló Ryuho que les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Koga y Soma llegaron, ambos con amplias sonrisas en el rostro. Koga se acercó a Yuna y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Soma por su parte, le susurró algo al oído a Sonia y la tomó del brazo para que se pusiera de pie.

— Regresamos en un momento —anunció el león, guiñándoles el ojo. Edén lo miró, acusador.

* * *

><p>La pareja se alejó un poco del comedor<p>

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con timidez la escorpión.

— A ningun lado en realidad. Sólo quería estar contigo porque no he podido verte en todo el día… deberíamos tener clases juntos ¿no crees?

— No me gustaría reprobar para que eso pase —Soma rió.

— Claro que no quiero que repruebes, pero me gustaría estar contigo en el mismo salón, es todo.

Sonia aún no se acostumbraba a lo parlanchin y bromista que Soma se había vuelto con ella. Era más abierto con sus sentimientos y hacia comentarios lindos todo el tiempo sin pena alguna.

Se detuvieorn al fin cerca de una fuente y se sentaron en el borde de ésta.

Soma posó una mano en la mejilla de la chica

— Eres hermosa —le dijo, sonrojándose sorpresivamente—. Me gustas mucho —admitió con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, más que nervioso.

— Tú tambien me gustas… aunque me cueste más decirlo —ella le sostuvo la mirada, aunque sentía ganas de agacharse de la pena que tenía—. A-Ahora soy mejor… me siento diferente y-y tengo fuerzas. Todo te lo debo a ti… —Sonia acarició la mejilla del chico con su dedo pulgar y él cerró los ojos dejando que las cosquillas que le provocaba el tacto lo invadieran. En ese poco tiempo, nunca la había escuchado hablar con tanta pasión y detenimiento, y estaba feliz, porque sabía que si lo decía, era porque lo sentía enserio—. Te amo —susurró ella sin miedo.

— Y yo te amo a ti —Soma observó aquellos chispeantes ojos turquesas que lo veían con devoción. En un tierno gesto talló su nariz con la de ella para luego besarla. Todo lo malo, todo el rencor, la inseguridades… el miedo, habían quedado en el pasado. Ante él, la posibilidad de una vida plena con Sonia se materializaba cada vez más. La chica de la cual se había enamorado por su valentía y determinación, al fin había despertado del letargo que se había autoimpuesto.

Al separarse, Sonia lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada chocolate la hacía temblar y de no haber estado sentada se habría caido de rodillas. Lo abrazó y aspiró el suave aroma que despedía el jóven. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Estaba segura de que se encontraba en el lugar correcto, y de que su decisión había sido la adecuada, por que era muy feliz. Soma era esa persona que siempre habia esperado, y que nunca pensó merecer. Él que sin importarle lo que había hecho, la ayudó y la protegió de si misma, que le enseñó a creer y valorarse a sí misma.

Él, quién se había quedado hasta verla despertar.

* * *

><p>Y llegamos al final y hay unas cuantas cosas por decir:<p>

Originalmente este iba a ser su regalo del 14 de febrero, y créanme que escribí ese día pero no pude terminarlo. Este capítulo me tomó más tempo que los demás y porque es el final quise cuidarlo un poco.

Al principio no quise ser tan cursi con estos dos, pero conforme fue avanzando el capitulo me retracté y quise hacerlo. Porque lo recordé: cuando te enamoras, cuando comienzas algo con esa persona que te hace temblar, se siente así, justo como Soma y Sonia se sentían, y no es porque sean cursis, es simplemente que es la fuerza de ese amor que empieza, es esa felicidad de lo nuevo y lo bonito y por eso quise que terminara de esta forma, espero que les haya gustado.

Este fic es Soma x Sonia pero como soy fan de Seiya x Saori y Koga x Yuna también quise meterlos aunque sea un poquito.

Fue una pena para mi cuando Soma murió en la serie, de verdad que era un personaje fuerte que siento que pudiern haberle sacado más y sobretodo y con mas razón cuando comenzaron a relacionarla de otra forma con Soma, de verdad que si hubiera pegado! Me hubiera gustado, enserio.

Y bien este fic se trató de eso, perdón si los mareé con tanta indecisión y duda pero era parte de lo que quería mostrar. A Sonia le atormentaba eso, haber matado al padre de Soma y durante la serie se le vio mortificarse por eso, su dolor por no ser lo que su padre esperaba lo cubría con su carácter rudo. Y si bien ella era fuerte, también era muy frágil y eso lo comprobamos cuando murió. Soma se dio cuenta y por eso quiso ayudarla, o al menos eso creo.

Y pues si, para mi si había algo fuerte entre estos dos que pudo crecer, pero bueno es Shonen que tanto le hago TT_TT

En fin, por eso quise escribir esto. Me sentí bien de hacerlo y en el final, con las escenas de estos dos no voy a negar que a la que se le aceleró el corazón fue a mi xD

Un capitulo más largo que los anteriores, pero era el final así que debía ser así.

Gracias infinitas por seguir y leer.

Los espero en mi Fanpage de FB, búsquenme como Princesa Saiyajin y en mi perfil personal de escritora encuentran como Ase Prince.

Un abrazo muy fuerte.

_Princesa Saiyajin._


End file.
